Unofficial Guild Members
by slenderpanda597
Summary: When Bernie takes Serena on holiday to stay with Caroline Martin, she expects a quiet week away. Instead, they find themselves as matchmakers, celebrities and unofficial guild members.
1. Chapter 1

(a/n – why yes, yes this is the Holby City/Jam & Jerusalem crossover which I mentioned on tumblr and more people than I ever expected showed support for. I hope I do it justice. This was going to just be a oneshot but then it kinda grew and grew until basically Berena and everyone in Clatterford are interacting at some point. It is going to be absolute madness, I tell you. All because I had a headcanon that Bernie served with Caroline's son Christopher. Enjoy.)

Unofficial Guild Members

Chapter 1: Arrangements

Serena opened her eyes and smiled softly, nuzzling her head further into the chest of the woman she was draped across. Her hand caressed the breast it had been resting on, and she felt the woman beneath her stiffen. Serena tilted her chin up so that she could meet Bernie's eyes. Somehow, Serena knew that she would never get tired of waking up to a sleep-rumpled (and frankly adorable, but Serena would never tell her that) Berenice Wolfe. Even during the dark days after Elinor's death, and the months of pain which followed, Serena had thanked her lucky stars every morning when she awoke in the arms of the blonde trauma surgeon.

"Good morning, you," Bernie smiled lazily at her, whilst running her hands up Serena's naked back.

"Good morning yourself," Serena responded, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her lips, both humming appreciatively.

The sunlight streamed in through the gap in the curtains, and small particles of dust danced in the thin strip of brightness. Serena stretched, wincing a little as her bones cracked. Bernie laughed.

"I told you you were being too enthusiastic last night." Serena swatted her on the chest for that remark, and then laughed at Bernie's face when she stretched and her bones also made audible sounds of protest. "Come on, Ms Campbell. Breakfast!"

Serena ate her toast sat at the kitchen table in just her silk robe, whilst Bernie leaned against the counter, practically inhaling her scrambled eggs. Jason wandered in, his hair sticking up at odd ends.

"Good morning Auntie Serena. Good morning Auntie Bernie." Bernie beamed at him. He'd started referring to her as his auntie around a year previously, after she and Bernie had celebrated their three year anniversary together. And yet, Bernie never seemed to get over the fact that Jason now accepted her as another mother-figure in his life. A mother-figure who could teach him how to chop firewood and could actually do some of the activities seen on World's Strongest Man.

Serena stopped chewing her toast momentarily, her mind wandering to Elinor. Her sweet, problematic, independent Ellie, who had been taken from the world far too soon, all as a result of her own stupid mistakes, when it came down to it. The period of denial and grief had been long, and Serena doubted she would ever fully come out from it, but now she could acknowledge that her daughter's secret use of drugs had contributed to her ultimate end. At least now Serena could use her experiences to help others. She volunteered at the local Citizen Advice Bureau, alongside being a speaker and ambassador for some local charities and support groups for single working parents and those whose children had turned to drugs. Bernie had originally suggested the Citizen Advice Bureau, because she knew Serena liked helping others, and wanted a way to channel her loss into something positive. Serena snapped back to the present when Jason waved a hand in front of her face.

"Auntie Serena, are you listening?"

"What? Sorry, Jason, what were you saying?" Serena became aware of Bernie walking over and standing behind her, rubbing her shoulders through her robe.

"I think Auntie Serena got lost in her memories then, didn't you?" She pressed a gentle kiss to Serena's hair and Jason rolled his eyes. "Jason was just saying that today he finds out if he has been accepted onto that summer scheme." Bernie moved her hands further down Serena's arms, giving them a soothing rub, as Serena looked at her nephew.

"Right, well, good luck, Jason! Your application was great, so I have no doubt that you'll have been selected. Do let us know, won't you?"

"Of course I will Auntie Serena, you're my aunties, aren't you? Now, I am going to go to Alan's for our video games day. See you later."

"Bye, Jason!" Both women called after him. Jason stopped at the door and turned back to face them.

"Oh? And Auntie Bernie?"

"Yes, Jason?"

"You might want to give Auntie Serena her shirt back. And put some trousers on. Goodbye!" As soon as they heard the door slam, Bernie and Serena burst into giggles as Bernie came and perched on Serena's lap (something she had grown more and more comfortable with doing when they were alone over the years, much to Serena's delight) and leaned down to press their foreheads together.

"Would you like your shirt back, Serena?" She pressed a kiss to the vascular surgeon's cheek, and Serena turned her head to meet Bernie's lips, whilst slipping her hands up underneath her shirt loosely hanging off Bernie's lithe frame.

"Maybe. Now, what shall we do on this rare day off we have together?" Bernie took her hand and pulled her back up the stairs.

Jason bounded into the house later that afternoon, and greeted Bernie and Serena in the living room, where they were curled up together doing a crossword.

"Auntie Serena! Auntie Bernie! I got accepted onto the summer programme! For a whole week at the start of August!" His enthusiasm was infectious, and both Bernie and Serena grinned up at him.

"That's wonderful, Jason!" Bernie gave him a thumbs up, whilst Serena patted his shoulder.

"I told you they'd accept you, Jason. Now, please could you forward me the details so that we can make sure you're absolutely ready?"

That evening, after a hearty meal of homemade chicken pasties and peas (though the peas were in a separate bowl for Jason, who didn't like his foods being mixed), Jason went up to his room to read one of his books about the history of the Vikings. He had watched a documentary about them, and become fascinated. Bernie and Serena sank into the living room sofa and looked through all of the information regarding Jason's summer scheme. He was going to be helping children on the Autistic spectrum to learn basic skills at a summer school in Aberdeen. He was very excited about the idea, and was looking forward to helping children to have opportunities he himself had not had when growing up. As she read the summaries, Serena felt herself getting a little teary. Bernie pulled her close.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Serena nodded.

"Yes. I'm just thinking about how far he's come." She paused as another memory hit her. "Elinor went to a summer school when she was fourteen. Drama. They put on a musical version of Peter Pan, and she was one of the lost boys." She sniffed. Bernie rubbed her shoulder gently, and Serena briefly considered how far her partner had come in terms of physical affection. In the early days of their relationship, Bernie had not touched her that much at all. Even now, Bernie wasn't a very tactile person, but she was always willing to give a comforting touch to Serena.

"It's okay, Serena. I'm here. Tell me as much or as little as you want to." Serena lost herself in her memories for a while. Random thoughts swirled around her head, some linked to her daughter, and some not. Her grief was easier to manage nowadays, but it still consumed her at unexpected moments. A thought hit her, and she turned to Bernie.

"Bernie?"

"Mmm?"

"We've never been on holiday together." Of all the things Bernie had been expecting Serena to say, that had certainly not been it. She turned her head to look at her partner, and furrowed her brow, waiting for Serena to explain further. "We've been a couple for over three years, and we've never been on holiday together." That wasn't much of an explanation, so Bernie prodded further.

"Would you like to? I mean, we've had… Other things to occupy us, haven't we? And while these rare days off together are lovely, I doubt Hanssen would grant us two weeks off so we could go and sun ourselves somewhere."

"No, you're right." Serena sighed. "We might be allowed a week as long as we were within a two hour drive away. That way he could hire a locum to do the trauma surgeries but if there was a serious incident we would be back to help with the later stages." Serena rested her head on Bernie's shoulder and sighed longingly, not realising how much she just wanted to get away from Holby for a while with Bernie. She looked up and Bernie was pulling what Serena called her Action Woman face. The face she had pulled all those years ago when she made the seemingly impossible possible for Pete and Cathy Higson, all to make Serena feel better. The moment Serena had known for sure she had fallen in love with Bernie (even if the easily startled and emotionally confused army medic did then hotfoot it to Ukraine). Bernie turned to face her.

"How do you feel about Devon?"

"Devon?"

"Yes, it's about an hour and forty five minutes away if we drive, less by train. It's just that I've got a mate from that area and his mother always said she'd owe me because I saved his life out in Afghanistan. I reckon she'd be able to sort us with accommodation down there if we went. We could go in August, when Jason's on his summer scheme, that way we would all be away together, if you like. The neighbours can look after the house for a week." Bernie was staring at Serena, her eyes flickering in many directions as she worked through the plan in her head. Serena beamed.

"Devon sounds lovely."

"Great! Well, see if you can square it with Hanssen and I'll dig out Chris' number!" Bernie grinned back at her, and Serena leaned forwards to whisper in her ear.

"Don't you worry about Henrik. I can be very persuasive." Bernie laughed and stroked her fingers up Serena's thigh.

"Don't get too persuasive with him. I don't want to have to punch our boss because he's now competition for your affections."

"Oh, stop it you! You know as well as I do that Henrik Hanssen would be as interested in receiving a striptease as a teapot would. In fact, things would probably get steamier with the teapot!" She laughed at her own terrible joke, and pressed her lips to Bernie's. "Leave him to me. Now, time for bed I think?"

"Oh definitely." Bernie murmured, tucking the newspaper under the coffee table (and wondering just when she had become so tidy). "Now, whilst Swedish CEOs might not be interested in stripteases, I am damn certain that British troops are."

"I'll keep that in mind when we visit your friend in Devon." Serena raised an eyebrow in challenge, and Bernie's responding growl as they went up the stairs made Serena laugh heartily.

The next day, Bernie walked into their shared office, a large pile of patient files balanced precariously in her arms, to be confronted by Serena Campbell wearing the biggest smile Bernie had seen on her in a long time.

"Guess who just got us a week off in August while Jason is away? And I didn't even need to take my shirt off." Serena winked, before taking some of the files. "Come on then, while I'm in a good mood I may as well do some of these for you."

That evening, Bernie dialled the number of her friend Chris, and paced up and down the living room as it rang and rang. Serena raised her eyebrows from her position on the couch, but didn't comment. Eventually, the call connected and Bernie sighed in relief.

"Caroline Martin speaking." The voice was a very well-to-do one, which shocked Bernie slightly, given how down to Earth Chris was. Saying that, Bernie couldn't exactly claim to have anything close to what would be called a common accent.

"Hello, Ms Martin, hi! Bernie Wolfe. Major. Major Berenice Wolfe. Of the RAMC. Royal Army Medical Corps." As Bernie rambled, Serena rolled her eyes affectionately. Caroline interrupted her.

"Berenice Wolfe, hello! You saved my Christopher's life in Afghanistan didn't you? Gosh, what must it be? Six years ago now? I told the boy to tell you that I would give you anything you wanted, but you never got in touch! Why?"

"Well, erm, you see, I didn't need anything. Part of my job and all that. But now, I'm erm, wondering if I could ask a favour?"

"Ask away, Major!"

"I'd like to stay in Devon for a week or so in August. Take my partner and myself on holiday. And I remember Chris saying that your village wasn't all that popular with tourists? It seems ideal. Could you, um, point me in the direction of some suitable accommodation? It's the first week of August. Ideally we'd like to arrive on the Saturday morning then leave the following Saturday morning, but we can be flexible with times depending on where we stay."

"That'll be absolutely fine, Major Wolfe."

"It will?"

"Yes. You can stay with me. The children are down for the weekend though the Saturday you arrive for Mikey's birthday."

"Great! It'll be great to catch up with Chris again, and to meet the others! And yourself."

"Yes. Well, I must be going. I have a Guild meeting tonight and our chairwoman claims she's got Monty Don as our guest speaker, though I very much doubt it. Goodbye." She put the phone down, and Bernie turned to Serena with a smile.

"I've just sorted out our holiday!" Serena stood up and draped her arms around the army medic's neck.

"Wonderful. It'll be so nice to get away for a while. Just the two of us. Where are we staying?"

"With Caroline. And her children are back for the weekend when we arrive, I hope you don't mind."

"No. I always loved having Elinor back for the weekend…" Her voice trailed off, and Bernie pulled her into her chest. They stood for a while in the living room, just content to bask in the moment. Eventually, Bernie pulled back.

"Shall we head up to bed? I'm on the early shift tomorrow." Serena nodded, and together they made their way up the stairs to get an early night.

Meanwhile, in a small mid-Devon village hall, Caroline Martin was sat on a wooden chair, chatting with her close friend Susie, whilst Eileen flapped over a projector and Rosie pulled a leaflet from her bag from Crealy Great Adventure Parks, ready to read it out and class it as a talk. Caroline and Susie had grown closer since John had left her for his younger secretary, and Susie and Charles had split once the children had all moved away to university. Susie never explicitly mentioned a reason behind the split, aside from that the pair had 'differences'. Caroline didn't push. It wasn't good etiquette. She leaned towards Susie.

"I'm opening myself up this summer, trying to get a bit more militant." Susie's eyebrows shot up.

"I'm not sure I understand. Could you clarify?" Caroline sighed. Sometimes Susie really could be endearingly dim. Or just dim. Nothing endearing at all about Susie.

"Well, it's just a bit of power play really," Susie nearly choked on her tea as Caroline continued. "It isn't every day that you get the chance to accommodate a high ranking soldier."

"I'm really not sure what you're hinting at Caroline…" Susie's voice had gone strangely high pitched. "Something to do with soldiers. Is your Christopher coming back to live in with you?"

"Oh dear goodness no! One of his ex-colleagues, Major Wolfe, who saved his life, will be staying for a week in August. For a holiday." Realisation dawned on Susie's face.

"Oh, goodness! What's he like?"

"She. Major Wolfe and her partner. We've only spoken via telephone but she seems nice. And Christopher thinks very highly of her." Susie nodded in approval.

"A real action woman then. Is her partner ex-military too?"

"No idea. One would assume. Christopher said she was married when they served together, though not happily by the sounds of it. Her husband wasn't keen on her serving. I would think that if she's since divorced him, an ex-military man would be the type for her." Susie nodded, her eyes faraway (not that she would ever admit that she was picturing a female soldier in uniform – and she certainly would never admit that in this particular fantasy the soldier looked remarkably like Caroline).

Eileen clapped her hands together and lifted a clipboard up.

"Now, ladies, we need to make our itinerary for the summer! We have the Village Fete with Sporting Competitions in the first week of August, so it'll be all hands on deck! I hope none of you have made plans!" Caroline immediately realised the clash and raised her hand.

"Actually, I have guests arriving on the Saturday, so won't be available that day. However I shall be fine for the actual date – the Tuesday, isn't it?" Eileen narrowed her eyes.

"Guests?"

"Yes, one of Christopher's ex-colleagues and her partner are staying."

"Colleagues? But Christopher's last job was being a soldier wannit?" Rosie butted in. "An you said she. Can shes be soldiers, Caroline ma'am?"

"Yes. Major Wolfe was in the Royal Army Medical Corps. She saved my son's life." Caroline couldn't help but throw the official title in there. She always liked to show that she had superior classes of acquaintances. Eileen was suddenly glowing, as if she had received Guild Chairwoman of the Year award.

"Female you say? And an army major to boot? You don't reckon she'd like to give us a talk to you?" Caroline wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Well, she and her partner are here on holiday, so I am not sure."

"Country getaway for the soldier and her man, aye aye!" Tip piped up, and then the rest of the women descended into chatter as Eileen tried to regain control.

"Oh, do you reckon her partner's a military man too?" Kate sighed. "Not that I would be bothered, what with Hillary…"

"A military couple, eh?" Sal said, as Tip nudged her.

"Shame they're together, woman. You need to get back out there after you split with that disaster of a man called Jock."

"I'm happy to talk about Lidls if she doesn't want to talk," Pauline muttered.

"My Gaye's coming back that weekend too ready for the fete. I bet she'd like a military woman." Queenie pondered.

"Goodbye!" Delilah stood up and shuffled towards the door. "I need to buy a tomato!"

When Caroline arrived home that evening, she shrugged to herself. Trust the Guild to get overly excited about her guests. No matter. Caroline would ensure her guests had the best time possible. It had been a while since she had played hostess.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n – that last chapter was more of a setting the scene/introduction than anything. Also, there was so much dialogue! Apologies. Now, we've time skipped to the arrival of Bernie and Serena in Clatterford, and Bernie's partner is definitely different to what the ladies were imagining…)

Chapter 2: Saturday

The alarm broke through the silence of the bedroom, and Bernie Wolfe opened her eyes, before fumbling under the pillow for her phone. She briefly contemplated hitting the snooze button, but remembered that they had planned to be on the road early to avoid traffic. Serena stirred next to her, eyes opening sleepily.

"Would you mind turning that thing off?" Her voice was thick and Bernie smiled as she silenced the alarm. Grumpy morning Serena was still a treat to wake up to. She pecked her on the lips.

"You were the one who wanted to be up early." Bernie couldn't help teasing Serena, who rolled on top of her, putting a finger over her lips.

"Shhhh. Sleep, Bernie." Her close proximity and commanding tone had made Bernie crave the exact opposite of sleep, however, and she ran her hands down Serena's back, finding the hem of her nightgown and running her hands underneath, resting on Serena's behind. The woman groaned.

"I said sleep, Berenice." Her voice had definitely lost the firm edge it had had seconds ago.

"Jason isn't here, we dropped him at the station yesterday afternoon, remember?" Bernie gently squeezed, and smirked when Serena rolled her hips in response, and moaned softly into her chest. "You can be as loud as you want…" Bernie smirked as Serena trailed her finger down Bernie's chest and tugged at her t-shirt.

"Fine. If you insist." Serena tried to sound casual, but Bernie noted her staggered breathing and grinned.

"Well, I can be very persuasive, Ms Campbell. The curses of having an excellent tongue." A tongue which was immediately put to use when Serena, suddenly no longer tired, pressed their mouths together with a considerable amount of force. As far as Bernie was concerned, the holiday started right then.

Caroline looked up when she heard the knock at her door, and went to open it. On the other side was a relatively tall woman with blonde hair, who held herself confidently. She held out a hand.

"Bernie Wolfe. You must be Mrs Martin!"

"Caroline is fine. I divorced my husband a good few years back, now." The woman smiled at that.

"Me too! Better off without one, yes?"

"Absolutely. I did so hate being tied down by a man, I assume you were the same?"

"You would be correct. She doesn't half mind being tied down by a woman though." Caroline looked at the new person who had just entered their conversation. About Caroline's height, cropped brown hair and a wicked gleam in her eyes as she looked at Major Wolfe, who had suddenly flushed at the woman's remark. Caroline then noticed how her arm had wrapped itself around the army medic's waist, whilst her other hand rested on top of a suitcase. Caroline would guess it was Louis Vuitton, but couldn't be sure. She made a mental note to ask Susie, who was always better at that sort of thing. Caroline realised she must have been staring at the woman for a little too longer than seemed polite, because the brunette reached out a hand.

"Serena Campbell." Caroline shook it, still momentarily confused. Bernie shook her head at herself.

"Sorry, poor form on my behalf. Caroline meet Serena, my wonderful partner. Serena meet Caroline, our hostess for the week." Caroline stood back from the door, allowing them in. She was too stunned by the fact that she would be hosting an army major and her female partner to consider anything else. Well. That complicated things. What was the correct etiquette for same-sex couples? Or was it the same as regular couples? Or army couples? Maybe she had a book somewhere which could explain. As it was, she set about showing the couple to their room, and telling them she would make a pot of tea for when they came down to the sitting room. Tea was a good answer to most problems a British lady faced.

As soon as the bedroom door was closed, Bernie turned to Serena, pointing a finger at her jokingly.

"You, Serena Campbell, are one hell of a tease! First words you say to the woman are those!"

"Were they not the truth though?" Serena raised an eyebrow, unwrapping the silk scarf from around her neck deliberately slowly, before looping it around Bernie and pulling her towards her and kissing her. When she pulled away, the pair looked at one another, not breaking eye contact until they could hold the giggles in no longer, and they were howling uncontrollably, holding onto one another to save themselves from falling.

"Her face!" Bernie cackled.

"I'm assuming you've refrained from mentioning the fact that you're a lesbian whenever you've spoken to her!" Serena choked out between giggles.

"She's never given me a chance to! Always had to leave for some meeting or another!" Bernie wiped tears from her eyes then grabbed Serena's hand. "Come on, let's go and have a cuppa."

Back downstairs, the two doctors found Caroline in the kitchen, where a pot of tea and a plate of biscuits were on the table. She gestured to her guests, and they sat down.

"The children won't be here until after dinner, I hope you do not mind." She felt the need to address Major Wolfe as she said this, given that the woman had expressed her intent to see Christopher.

"No problem, I'm happy just to stay here in your company all afternoon." Caroline swallowed some tea.

"Wonderful. My friend Susie is calling round soon though. She normally keeps me company of an afternoon." At this, Serena raised an eyebrow, and Caroline wondered what had interested her so.

"Good friend, is she, Susie?" The woman asked, and Caroline nodded.

"Yes, we've known one another many years." Caroline ran her fingers through her hair, and then the doorbell sounded. "Excuse me!" She got up and walked out of the room towards the hall.

The moment she was out of the room, Serena turned to Bernie, her eyebrow quirking.

"Berenice Wolfe, did you deliberately book us for a holiday with another woman of Sapphic tendencies or was that a complete accident?" At Bernie's confused expression, Serena continued. "Come on, I'm willing to bet that Susie is her 'good friend' as much as I was your 'good friend' before the whole Ukraine debacle."

"But you were my good friend!"

"Who you were more than a little bit attracted to. You forget, Cam's told me all about your denial of just how much you had been affected by my outright gorgeousness and charms." Bernie laughed.

"Not that you're big headed we understand. Anyway, all you did was get a woman interested in you. You forget that I got a dyed-in-the-wool heterosexual woman interested in me and caused her to undergo a Sapphic awakening at a later stage in life…" Bernie trailed off, enjoying teasing Serena.

"Later stage! We're the same age! Oh I'll get you for that Major Bere-"

Serena was cut short by the arrival of Caroline back into the kitchen with another blonde woman in tow.

"Major Wolfe,"

"Bernie's fine."

"Bernie. Serena. This is Susie, my friend. She lives in the village and is part of the Guild."

"Hello!" Susie smiled. As Caroline and Susie sat down and poured themselves some tea, Serena leaned into Bernie.

"I'm going to make them admit that they're together if it kills me," she whispered. Bernie rolled her eyes.

As they chatted, Serena couldn't help but notice the way that Susie looked at Caroline, and Caroline looked at Susie, though they both seemed oblivious to it. She decided to test the waters, and either confirm or deny her theory that the pair were attracted to one another, at the very least.

"So, Caroline," she leaned across the table to tuck a stray hair behind the woman's ear. "I couldn't help but noticing how your hair is similar to Bernie's." She stroked her partner's hair affectionately, which resulted in Bernie giving her a rather bemused look. "Is it practical for you, too? Having it like that? Or is it more down to taste? It has to be said that I had considered growing mine longer again for the practical yet freely feminine look, but I know just how much Bernie likes my hair like this. I on the other hand like that Bernie's hair is a bit longer. And Bernie doesn't seem to mind the pulling, in fact I'd say she likes the fact that it gives me something to hold on to." Bernie gawked, and Serena smirked to herself. Caroline looked a tad uncomfortable, and Susie was glaring daggers at Serena, who scored that as evidence of Susie's attraction to Caroline. Serena certainly knew that she had given that look to a couple of women in her time (especially that irritating fitness instructor who had come back to the hospital to 'personally thank' Bernie after she was discharged – Bernie was on a lifetime ban from Pilates lessons at the local sports centre just in case).

"Um, I guess it just suits me. What do you think, Susie?"

"Oh yes, your hair definitely suits you Caroline!" Susie gushed and Serena mentally groaned, deciding she wasn't a huge fan of Susie. Gushing was not a way to incorporate your Sapphic tendencies into the traditional methods of good old British reserve.

"Do you think so?" Caroline seemed too pleased with the fact.

"Yes, very fashionable."

"Speaking of fashionable, I was thinking that you'd like to see Serena's packing." At Caroline's words, Bernie sprayed biscuit crumbs all over the table and Serena, also shocked at what the woman had said, patted her partner on the back before smiling at Caroline as Susie spoke.

"Packing?" Susie's voice was soft and her gaze flitted between Serena and Bernie. Serena bit her lip and looked down.

"Oh Caroline, I'll have you know I'm not that sort of girl."

Bernie snorted and immediately put a tissue to her mouth to cover her laughter.

"Well, I understand that you might not wish to show it off, but I can assure you that Susie very much appreciates packing when it's sturdy and well done. And yours is very well done, subtle enough not to draw attention but nice enough to be complimented."

"Do you really enjoy packing Susie?" Serena looked at the other woman, enjoying the moment far too much.

"I, um, no, Caroline, I mean, ah!" Susie had blushed bright red and Caroline looked incredibly confused.

"Well I thought your Louis Vuitton cases were lovely, Serena. At least, I believe that's what brand they are?"

"Yes Caroline, my suitcases are Louis Vuitton." She agreed, deciding to stop teasing the poor woman.

"What was all the fuss about your packing for then?" Serena was surprised when Susie answered, whispering into Caroline's ear.

"Packing can be used to describe when a female wears a fake penis under her clothes. Um. I think." Susie wouldn't make eye contact with anyone at the table. Serena and Bernie shared an amused look.

"Good Lord, really?" Caroline responded. "Whatever for?"

"Well other women sometimes, maybe, um like that sort of thing?"

"Really?"

"Yes, they do! I mean, I think so. I wouldn't know." Susie's eyes remained glued firmly to the table, and Bernie tilted her head towards Serena, silently acknowledging that Serena was right in her thought that the two women sat opposite them definitely had some sort of chemistry between them, even if it wasn't as undeniably sexual as Bernie and Serena's had been.

Susie ended up staying for dinner. Serena and Bernie didn't mind because whilst Caroline and Susie were both busy unintentionally wrapped up in one another discussing some sort of Guild event, it allowed the two surgeons to enjoy the first meal of their countryside holiday. They sat as close together as possible, thighs brushing against one another as they ate, all the while sharing secretive smiles and whispering flirtatious remarks to one another.

They were broken out of their little bubble when Caroline pointedly coughed awkwardly as Serena leaned in to brush her lips across Bernie's cheek when the trauma surgeon whispered a particularly bold remark about how she was able to pack much more efficiently than Serena. The couple separated slightly, although Bernie's hand remained firmly high on Serena's thigh under the table.

"The children should be arriving soon," Caroline spoke. "If you don't mind we're all going to congregate in the converted barn, since it has so much more space. I have no idea what the children will want to do, but I've bought some adult toys for us to use which I am sure will be marvellous." Serena bit her lip to stop from screaming as Bernie squeezed her thigh rather heavily at Caroline's words. Susie, who was still sat at the table, had flushed a deep shade of red and was looking pointedly at the AGA. Serena gulped as Bernie's fingers began to trace circles on her inner thigh and she shot her partner a half-hearted glare before turning back to Caroline.

"I had no idea that we would be attending one of those parties, Caroline! And as much pleasure as I have no doubt it would give you, Bernie and myself will probably just keep ourselves to ourselves, or socialise with your children then have an early night. I hope that's agreeable?" She raised an eyebrow and Caroline sighed.

"If you insist, they do look tremendous fun though. Susie, would you like to stay and make use of them with me? The reviews of the strap-on thing were especially good." Serena became acutely aware of Bernie burying her face into her shoulder, and she smiled to herself. Bernie had never been especially open when it came to discussing bedroom antics, and though she was a lot more comfortable nowadays with dropping euphemisms into everyday conversation and flirtation, Serena gathered that Caroline's open talk of sex toys was probably a bit much for the ex-army medic. Susie gasped out a response.

"Strap-on thing?"

"Yes. You strap a band around your head with a person on it and everyone else has to answer yes or no questions until you guess who the person is. It seems like a bit of a lark." As she said this, the three women around Caroline visibly exhaled and Bernie spoke.

"Ah! The Yes-No game. Indeed. My son, Cameron, brought that in for the junior doctors' Christmas party and they all had a tremendous time."

"Excuse me Caroline, if you don't mind me asking, but what other adult toys have you got then?" Serena decided to bite the bullet and ask, given that she assumed the rest of the activities Caroline had in mind for the evening were not what she had originally thought.

"Trivial Pursuit, though I doubt the children will be bothered in that. Beattie, maybe, now she's at university doing her Masters in Ancient British History. I also have some cards for poker or bridge or rummy. Also I bought something called chocolate roulette where some of the pieces of chocolate are chilli flavoured, which seemed fun. And, of course, I bought the wine game." Bernie laughed as Serena leaned forward.

"Tell me about the wine game, Caroline."

"Oh well, you know, it is less of a game really and more of a challenge. The wine is trapped inside a wooden puzzle of sorts and if you manage to get it out, you can keep the wine. The lady in the shop suggested it as a fundraising type thing but I decided it would be more fun to see who manages to release the wine first in our little party."

"What sort of wine is it?"

"Oh, um? I'm not sure. Red, definitely. Maybe a Shiraz but I can't be certain." Serena grinned, and leaned forwards.

"Excellent. I am very much looking forward to this little get-together now." Bernie grinned. She knew that if anyone was going to release the wine from its wooden prison that evening, it would be Serena Campbell.

When Caroline's children arrived Bernie and Serena were curled up together on a plush sofa in the converted barn, listening to Susie twitter on about something mundane. Serena was eyeing the wine game with a determined glint in her eye, so much so that Bernie could practically hear her thought process. Caroline had decided that the fairest way would be for each person to have an attempt should they wish while an egg timer counted down. If they could not release it in the allotted time, then a different person had a go. Bernie was also looking at the wooden contraption which reminded her a little of the medieval torture devices she'd seen on her last museum trip with Serena and Jason. Bernie smiled to herself and captured a quick photo of the device, sending it to Jason.

"Major Wolfe!" Bernie looked up to see a tall, well-built man coming through the door and saluting her. She stood and went to pat him on the back in greeting.

"Chris! So great to see you alive and kicking!" He shoulder bumped her then introduced her to his siblings. Bernie wished Mikey a happy birthday then introduced Serena with a little bit of a blush. Serena smiled pleasantly and Chris threw an arm round Bernie, pulling her towards the beer fridge in the corner whilst telling her she had a great taste in women.

Serena ended up sat awkwardly with Caroline's daughters to her left and Caroline and Susie to her right while Bernie and the boys laughed and joked with one another by the stereo. Serena's first attempt at the wine game had been unsuccessful, as had everyone else's. They'd decided to play the yes and no game for a while to break the ice slightly. Serena felt a bit like she was in a very odd teambuilding exercise. As the game was finished, a rather tipsy Bernie sidled over and wrapped her arms around Serena's shoulders, chin resting atop her head. She flashed her phone screen at Serena who saw the reply from Jason. He couldn't work out the solution without physically holding the game, but he had a few ideas as to what a solution might be. Serena vowed to methodically work through them and as thanks she tilted her head back and pressed her lips to Bernie's, ignoring the awkward glances thrown around the room and the whoops coming from the boys in the corner.

Serena's next two attempts were also unsuccessful. She got scared that Beattie was going to do it but then the timer ran out and Serena breathed a sigh of relief. Caroline brought through the pizzas she had cooked and they took a break to eat Mikey's birthday meal. Serena raised an eyebrow at the ham and pineapple pizza which only Bernie and Chris tucked in to. She wondered if it was an army thing and said as much to Bernie, who laughed and tried to feed Serena a slice. She laughed and plucked the pineapple off it, and Bernie happily sucked it off her fingers, forgetting they were in company for a moment. They then shared the pizza slice between them until Chris made a pointed comment about how disgustingly romantic they were being. Serena noticed that Susie was looking at Caroline, the pizza slice in her hand unmoving.

Finally, it was Serena's turn once again at the wine game and she managed to successfully release it in the time frame. Everyone cheered her and Bernie hugged her with a comment of 'that's my girl' to which Serena blushed. Bernie had another beer and was getting more and more affectionate with Serena who looked down at the tired army major snuggling into her with a combination adoration and feigned annoyance. It was only when Susie exclaimed at the late hour that they decided to head inside for the night. Serena wondered what the morning would bring.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n – Caroline is a joy to write. That is all. Also in this chapter we get to see more of the Guild! Hurrah!)

Chapter 3: Sunday

On Sunday morning after breakfast Caroline informed her guests that she was going to church, and invited them to attend with her. They politely declined, saying they wished to make the most of the sunshine while they were on holiday and would relax in Caroline's gorgeous garden instead. Caroline nodded her approval.

She met Susie outside the church and noticed she was looking a little tired after the revelry the evening before. Caroline still thought Susie looked stunning, though refrained from telling her so. In the church, they say close by one another to listen to the vicar preach.

"And as my good friend Alan Titchmarsh says…" As soon as the sermon opened with those lines, Caroline switched off and began thinking about how lovely Susie had looked the evening before. Two pews ahead Eileen muttered angrily to herself and Kate admonished her.

"Says his best friend is Alan Titchmarsh but can't get him to do a talk for the Guild…"

"Shush, Eileen!"

"I could do another talk about the night shift at the Travel Lodge."

"Thank you Pauline."

Meanwhile Bernie and Serena were lying contentedly on the well maintained lawn at the front of Caroline's house to catch the morning Sun. Bernie was already looking a little golden (much to the annoyance of Serena, who was still more or less her natural skin tone). The only delight Serena got out of the situation was constantly grabbing the bottle of sun cream to insist on reapplying it to Bernie's back and shoulders. Bernie wasn't complaining.

Caroline's children awoke at various stages throughout the morning and the house gradually began to buzz with quiet chatter. Serena felt contentment wash over her as she lay back in the grass, the sun welcome against her eyelids.

They were disturbed mid-morning by Chris coming to find Bernie. He explained how he had been refurbishing a motorbike whenever he was at home but needed a hand in fixing a part to it. Bernie leapt up happily, excited to see the vehicle and help her former comrade. Serena smiled lazily up at her and waved her off round the back of the house to one of the many outbuildings where Chris had set up his makeshift workshop. Freya and Beattie walked out in horse riding clothes so Serena presumed they were off to tend to their ponies. Mikey, it seemed, had gone back to bed. The stillness once more descended upon the sleepy village and Serena found her mind wandering back to the sad events of the past, especially Elinor. She tried to banish the bad memories but they enveloped her in the quiet and she felt tears track down her cheeks as she thought about her precious daughter.

Serena had no idea how long she spent wallowing in the grass but she was disturbed by a borderline-patronising voice from over the front fence.

"Yoo-hoo! Hello! Are you alright?"

Serena opened her eyes to see a short woman in a long skirt skipping across Caroline's lawn towards her. The woman sat down next to her and put her arm around her. Serena was not sure how to react.

"Awww. Don't worry now. Shhhhh. Do you want to talk about it? I'm qualified to listen: grief councillor, police community support officer, girlfriend of the vicar…" She giggled. "Where do you want to begin?" Serena decided to be to the point.

"My daughter died a couple of years ago now and sometimes it hurts still." The woman nodded.

"Yes. My husband died too. What stage are you at?"

"Pardon?" Serena watched as the woman pulled a leaflet from her bag.

"The stages of grieving. Stage one: Shock. Stage two: Anger slash Denial. Stage three: Depression. Stage four: Euphoria. Stage five: Melancholy." She spoke in a serious tone while outlining the little headings on her leaflet and Serena looked at her incredulously. An awkward silence followed until the woman spoke again. "Have you made death a colour yet?" Serena shook her head in borderline disbelief. How could she associate death with a colour when she saw it on an almost daily basis in the walls of her hospital? The woman beside her turned to look her in the eyes and grabbed her hands a little too tightly. "Tears," she proclaimed. "Can be healing." Serena nodded and the woman broke down in front of her.

Serena let her caring instincts kick in as she placed her arms around the woman who gradually stopped sobbing in a series of hiccups. Serena patted her arm comfortingly.

"What's your name?"

"Kate Bales." The woman still looked teary and her mascara had run.

"Serena Campbell. Thank you for your support but I'm doing okay at the moment thanks to Bernie."

"Is Bernie your therapist?"

"No Bernie's my partner."

"Awww what's he like?" Kate scrunched her face up and Serena tried not to roll her eyes.

"She is absolutely wonderful. She's not had the best life herself being in the army so we're muddling through together." As she spoke Serena noticed realisation dawn on Kate's face.

"You're the partner of the military officer who saved Caroline's son's life who is on holiday!" Serena raised an eyebrow.

"I am. I wasn't aware we were village gossip." Kate blanched.

"Oh! You're not. That is to say, erm. Caroline just mentioned you were coming. Nothing bad. I don't have any problem with you being, erm, together. You know. I'm very accepting. That's probably why me and Hillary are so well suited." She smiled giddily and Serena realised Hillary must be her partner.

"Oh, so the village has a progressive female priest? Goodness, perhaps Bernie and I should have gone to church this morning."

"Oh no. No. Hillary's a man. But he's a very good vicar." Serena felt herself blushing.

"It looks like we both have partners with names that cause confusion, eh?" Kate nodded and giggled once more. A thought crossed Serena's mind centred around the Churchill dog on too much caffeine. Serena cast around for something else to say but was saved from having to make yet more awkward small talk by the reappearance of Bernie. Kate looked up at her in awe. Serena smirked. That was a feeling she understood.

"Um… Hello." Bernie eyed the other woman warily. Serena reached up and tugged Bernie down onto the grass.

"Bernie darling meet Kate Bales. Grief councillor, police community support officer, vicar's girlfriend…" She raised an eyebrow at Bernie who reluctantly accepted the hug Kate gave her, before Kate stood up giggling and dashed off out of Caroline's garden muttering about needing to get to her policing shift.

Bernie shot Serena an amused look.

"She seemed fun."

"I was having a moment thinking about Ellie when she decided to intervene."

"Ah. Sorry I wasn't here."

"Nonsense! You were busy being a big macho army medic with your colleague round there." Bernie smirked.

"Come on in, let me get you a cup of tea."

Kate was loitering outside the convenience store looking for potential citizens in need of community support when Eileen wandered past looking a little flustered.

"Everything alright, Katie dear?"

"Great thanks!"

"That's okay then. You looked like you'd been crying is all." Eileen narrowed her eyes and Kate blushed.

"Tears can be healing Eileen. I was having a bit of a sniffle with one of Caroline's guests. They're both very lovely." Eileen paused and a thoughtful look passed over her features.

"Are they really Katie? Are they really?" She turned and headed back in the direction she had come from. Kate continued looking for people in need of community support.

Caroline returned in the middle of the afternoon when the children were all getting ready to leave. She bid them adieu then sought out Bernie and Serena who were lounging in the conservatory.

"Terribly sorry for disappearing for so long but I went round to Susie's for a spot of afternoon delight." Serena wasn't sure what exactly Caroline meant by the phrase but was rather certain she had a different meaning than she and Bernie had when engaging in the activity.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Afternoon delight. You know, when you eat a pudding or something similar in the early afternoon instead of after your evening meal. Susie has baked a delicious fruit cake so we had a slice each with custard."

"Ah yes, of course. Myself and Bernie often indulge in afternoon delight if we're both off shift, don't we Major?" Serena winked at Bernie who nodded back at her.

"We do indeed, Serena."

The conversation was interrupted by the trilling of Caroline's doorbell. The woman looked up in surprise.

"If that's Mikey saying he needs to take one of my appliances with him…" She walked off towards the door and Serena took the opportunity to scoot even closer to Bernie on the chair they were in, swinging her legs across the other woman's. Bernie hummed happily and Serena let out a contented sigh.

"Goodness, I'm glad we decided to go on holiday."

Caroline returned accompanied by a woman who, in Bernie's eyes, looked ridiculous. She had a large, more decorative than official looking mayoral chain around her neck alongside a couple of old military medals which Bernie was quite sure the woman herself hadn't earned. Caroline looked the complete opposite of thrilled at her presence.

"Major Wolfe, Ms Campbell. This is Eileen the chairwoman of our Women's Guild. Eileen, this is Major Wolfe and her partner, Ms Campbell."

Eileen rushed forwards and shook Bernie warmly by the hand before kissing Serena's cheeks.

"Ladies! It is SUCH a JOY to have you here in our humble village you have no idea!" Bernie looked at her incredulously. The woman spoke as though every sentence she uttered had about six exclamation marks after it. She nodded at the woman.

"From what we've seen so far your village is most lovely." Eileen beamed and Caroline announced she was going to go and make tea before hastily retreating to the kitchen. Serena stroked the back of Bernie's neck gently as Eileen launched into another speech.

"I don't know if Caroline," she raised her voice in emphasis to the woman in the other room, "has told you yet but we have a Guild meeting tomorrow night and unfortunately David Attenborough has not responded to say he can attend so we find ourselves lacking an insightful presentation. I don't suppose you would like to fill the slot as it would be a shame to have some lady doctors in the village and not have you tell us about your skills." Eileen looked gleeful at her idea. Bernie and Serena looked at one another, their faces a combination of horror and amusement.

"Well, as we are such talented lady doctors as you put it Eileen, I'm sure we could come and do a bit of a talk on what we do. We're used to conferences in Hol-"

"HOLE!" Eileen suddenly clutched at her chest and Bernie briefly prepared to start compressions. "Please do not tell me you've already done a talk in Hole!"

"Eileen we have no idea where Hole is. I was going to say Holby, where we're from."

"Oh thank goodness for that!" Eileen looked far to relieved at this fact and Serena wondered what Hole had ever done to Eileen. Either way, the woman made her consider digging one and climbing inside it.

"So as I was saying we should be able to rustle something up tonight. Do you want us to email the presentation to show?"

"Email?" Eileen looked baffled. "No dear, you do your talk and one of us will change the pictures on the projector as you indicate." At that moment Caroline returned with a pot of tea.

"The hall doesn't have brilliant internet connection I am afraid. You can print any pictures you may need here though."

As they drank their tea Serena decided that she in fact liked Eileen. She was a little over-confident and eager but Serena thought that she was clearly a feminist who believed in championing the position of women. She reminded her a little of Imelda Cousins. Rather annoying but more preferable than a self-righteous male.

Eileen bustled away and Caroline went to start cooking the evening meal. Serena booted up her laptop to make a rough presentation as Bernie went to ask Caroline what her WiFi password was. When she returned and they had a better internet connection than their mobile one, she turned to Serena and gave her an accusatory look.

"Only we could go on holiday to escape work only to end up giving a presentation on our work."

"True." Serena leaned up to peck Bernie on the lips. "But women are a very important topic."

"I thought our talk was on medicine not the benefits of being Sapphic."

"True, though we could drop in a few hints for Caroline and Susie…" Serena mused as she clicked onto the first PowerPoint slide. "Now, what shall we focus on?"

Curled around one another in bed that night Serena and Bernie continued to brainstorm ideas for their presentation the following evening.

"Would it be too obvious if a segment was entitled Workplace Realisations That You're Neither Straight Nor Narrow?" Serena pondered, her breath ghosting over Bernie's neck. The trauma surgeon laughed.

"Just give the whole talk the title A Day In The Life On GayAU." Serena could tell Bernie was smirking without even looking at her and snuggled herself further into her army medic.

"On a serious note, I wanted to mention Jason. Do you think that would be okay?"

"Of course it would. He's very important."

"Thank you. Is there anything you would like to mention?"

"Hmmm. Maybe just a brief overview of the different places I've worked if that's what they seem to be interested in. Starting with the warzones then moving to Holby."

"NOT UKRAINE BERENICE." Serena's voice was firm but fond as they recognised the place that had brought them so much angst so long ago. Bernie huffed.

"Not Ukraine Serena."

"Good. Now let's get some sleep. I want to make the most of cuddling you while we are on holiday."

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

(a/n – and now we come to the talk itself! And also just general Guild meeting mayhem because that's the sort of group they are.)

Chapter 4: Monday

After breakfast, Bernie and Serena finalised their presentation slides and printed them off to use on the projector in the village hall. Serena then proceeded to make herself little cue cards for each section so that she could ensure that she got in all of the relevant information. Bernie rolled her eyes affectionately and softly accused Serena of treating it like a proposal to the board. Serena just shoved her back and told her that not everyone could go into things Kandahar style.

They then explored Clatterford, and both enjoyed walking hand in hand through the small country lanes of the quaint Devon village. Surprisingly, they did not bump into anyone and the only human life they saw was some men setting up various stands in a field. Serena remembered Caroline mentioning a village fete of some sort so assumed that's what the preparations were for.

They ate a ploughman's lunch back at Caroline's house and then the woman took them to the village hall for the meeting. They entered somewhat awkwardly but blessedly early and sat near Caroline towards the back of the room. Eileen entered soon after and rushed over to them, gushing about how excited she was to hear everything which they had to say, and urging them to stay for the whole meeting. It sounded more like an order than a request.

When all of the wooden chairs in the hall were filled, Eileen stood and addressed the group with a little too much enthusiasm, in Bernie's opinion.

"Now, ladies. Today we have a great treat for you! Yes indeed, yes indeed. Pauline, I'm sorry my darlin' but is it alright if we move part sixteen of your talk about Lidls to next week instead? Good. Today we have not one guest speaker, but two! Two lady doctors, one of whom has even been in the army, all the way from Holby City which is very exciting isn't it? And they're here for the week so will be attending our village fete tomorrow-" Bernie and Serena exchanged a glance, they had not been aware they were attending the village fete but now it looked like they were, "and I promise you they will not be on doctor duties while they are here! But here to talk to you all about, well, being women in exciting jobs are Major Berenice Wolfe and Ms Serena Campbell!" Eileen began clapping profusely as the two of them made their way forward and began to set their stack of slides by the light projector. Serena could see Kate sat smiling at her, with Caroline and Susie back a few rows. She cleared her throat and straightened her prompt cards.

"Good afternoon, ladies. Thank you for having us this week. Your village truly is very lovely. Now, first of all, I'm going to give you a brief summary of what it is like to be a surgeon in the NHS, before Bernie takes over to focus on her military experiences of trauma surgery. Then we'll summarise and there'll be a time for questions. Excellent!" She put the first shot, one of AAU, onto the projector and was about to begin when Eileen interrupted.

"Wait! Sal, where's Jasmine? She said she would come and take photos for us to put on the website. Where is she?" A woman sat near the back who looked like she would rather be in the pub rolled her eyes at her equally bored looking friend before answering the chairwoman.

"Yasmeen is very busy at the surgery helping James - I expect she's caught up in appointments but she will be here Eileen, don't worry." Eileen appeared to be marginally less flustered as she sat down once more, her regalia reflecting light all over the room. Serena thought she would be a good addition to the furniture of a cheap disco bar.

"Right, so this here is AAU where I and the lovely Bernie work. I've led the ward for more years than I would care to say, and we began co-leading when this ex-army medic appeared on the scene in 2016 and stomped all over the place. We managed to get funding for a trauma bay which pushed our hospital to be one of the leading trauma centres in the city. Unfortunately when I took a sabbatical for personal reasons the trauma bay got closed down by a jumpy upstart who was trying to usurp Ms Wolfe here. So this pretty trauma surgeon here left the hospital for a while. That's NHS politics for you, folks. But when I returned I managed to sort things out by finding a loophole and then Bernie returned and we got it back eventually, even better than before. Which in a way is excellent because it means we are both back where we belong fixing up patients and moving them on to better things, but it can also be thoroughly infuriating when the red trauma phone rings ten minutes before you're due off shift and you then end up missing a date night at an exclusive restaurant as a result." Serena glanced at Bernie who smirked at the memory of that particular Valentine's Day. Serena continued to explain her background in both medicine and business, changing the slides when she had made a note to do so on her cards. She even managed to add in some information about Jason's roles as both CAA and porter. Then she handed over to Bernie who looked considerably more casual without any cards to read off.

"Right. Um. Thanks Serena. Okay then! Being in the RAMC is a lot different to working in the NHS, naturally. First of all, there's a lot less paperwork and bureaucracy. In the field I make a call and that's final because the situation is quite literally one of life or death. The patients are all trauma except one or two who have previously unknown of allergies etc, so my style of surgery is a lot more like do it yourself and have a plan B just in case it gets worse. You have to learn to compartmentalise. There's no point worrying about the bombs dropping down on you when you have the lives of four young men to save. Instead you prioritise your patients and work through them as quickly and safely as possible. Efficiency is the key. I often had to mend patients in the back of moving vehicles with little to no sterile equipment like you have in everyday hospitals. I'm a lot more ruthless when it comes to patients, and unlike Serena my bedside manner is certainly not all that friendly, I admit."

"Though sometimes her aggressive nature at the bedside is thoroughly welcome," Serena interjected with a wink directed at Bernie who tried not to blush at memories of how she could be at Serena's bedside.

"Aha! Thanks for that, um, addition, Serena. Anyway. Yes. Mending the body is my main priority. Obviously, in war there are always fatalities and that's hard. You have to learn to not succumb to grief for every fallen comrade, because in the field you lose a friend every week, and you know it could be you next. Things are fast and rapid and you don't think ahead, you think in the moment. That can lead to many snap decisions being made, both good and bad." Bernie switched to a different photo, and out of the corner of her eye noticed a woman with a camera sneaking in to the back of the room and snapping a couple of shots of them.

"In this picture there are sixteen of us from my unit. I'm on the left at the back, and Caroline's son Chris is just in front of me to the right, next to the other woman, Alex. She was also in the RAMC." Bernie glanced at Serena. Despite Alex now being a good acquaintance of theirs, Bernie still felt a little ashamed at the deceit which the other woman reminded her of.

"Of the sixteen of us in this photo, only nine are now alive. Five of them," Bernie pointed them out by face, "all died in the drone attack which nearly killed us all. I managed to save Chris, Sam and Paul there. But it was touch and go. It was one of many hard situations you face where the entire base is turned upside down in an instant. The other two of the seven in this picture who are no longer with us are Yousef," she pointed to him, "who stepped on an IED whilst on duty, and Rheon on the far right who was killed in action during a more recent tour of duty." Bernie noticed the room had gone silent and a couple of the women were dabbing at their eyes.

"War is never easy, and I wish I had never needed to become a trauma surgeon in the RAMC. But the truth is that for as long as there is hatred and conflict in the world, there will always be soldiers needed, and there will always be medics needed to try and keep as many of those soldiers as possible alive. I myself know what it is like to have a close call with death on the frontlines. The vehicle I was in hit an IED and I ended up upside down in a poppy field believing I was going to either die or be permanently paralysed. I was flown back to Holby for treatment and luckily lived to tell the tale. In fact, I think the emotional process of divorce and my being bad at relationships is now more painful to look back on! But thankfully I ended up on AAU with a great team and a frankly spectacular woman by my side, so losing my commission wasn't as bad as I originally anticipated." Bernie shrugged then looked back at Serena.

"So, any questions?"

Before them was a whole swathe of hands and Bernie and Serena were surprised to say the least at the fact that these women were clearly very interested in all they had to say. Eileen appeared to take it upon herself to chair the debate, as she butted in first.

"Thank you ladies for that enlightening and emotional talk about the strength of women in the face of medical adversity! Sal? How about you ask first then as you kindly got Jasmine to come and take some photos?"

"Thanks Eileen. I was just wondering about when you mentioned having to stabilise a trauma wound before taking the soldier to a field hospital. What would you say the best technique would be? Only here if a farmer needs to get to the surgery they often just come themselves by which point things are worse. If there was a basic class I could teach it might reduce exacerbation of their injuries." Serena turned to Bernie who nodded and answered the question in relevant detail. She wondered if Sal was the village doctor, and thought that if she wasn't she would have made a good doctor. They were getting into a conversation about risk of infection in open wounds when Sal's friend cut in, her Irish accent jokey in tone.

"Oi, women! If you're going to talk open wounds for the rest of the evening can we all go to the pub?" Serena personally thought that going to the pub sounded like a terrific idea but Eileen took over once more, offering a question to a woman sat near the front with incredibly curly hair.

"Rosie, my love. Do you have a question?"

"Yeah. I does 'ave a question your ladyship, I does." She turned to Serena and Bernie. "Your highnesseses doctories. Does cheese be useful in doctoring then?"

"Excuse me?" Serena wasn't sure what to make of the question, but realised that the woman may be confused like Jason occasionally got when he misunderstood something and needed clarification.

"You said you Gouda wounds and that's a cheese, innit? I knows that cos I knows my cheeses, don't I? Yeah I does know my cheeses." Realisation dawned on the faces of the two surgeons.

"Oh. I meant to say suture. That means stitch the wound together. Gouda is a delicious cheese though." Serena smiled and the woman seemed pleased.

"Would you doctors like some cheese? I has some. In honour of your presence."

"That's very kind of you."

"Great. So youse want the cheese?" Rosie paused and all of a sudden began shouting. "DON'T BE SILLY YOU STUPID GIRL THESE TWO SURGEONS DO NOT NEED ANY CHEESE!" Rosie shrank back a bit. "No, sorry Margaret. They don't, do they." Eileen began to panic and Sal crept forward, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder. She turned and scowled. "WHAT DO YOU WANT? GO AWAY SAL YOU STUCK-UP BUSYBODY."

"Hello Margaret, can I speak to Rosie for a moment?" Serena and Bernie watched on as Sal managed to calm Rosie down and convince her that giving the two surgeons some cheese was indeed a lovely gesture. Eileen took back over the debate, and gestured to Kate who had raised her hand meekly.

"Um, hello again! I was just wondering how you cope with seeing so much pain every single day. Surely it's hard?" Bernie and Serena agreed that it was difficult but they managed to get through the worst days together (and with a stiff drink, Serena joked). Eileen was about to offer another question when an elderly lady at the back of the room stood quite suddenly and shuffled towards the door.

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye then, Delilah! Final question to Queenie then."

"Do you ever argue over who gets the prettiest patients?" Everyone gawked at the woman. "What? My daughter says she always tries to serve the prettiest women who come to her shop." Serena laughed.

"We don't argue, no. Though there has been a couple of women who have taken a shine to the Major here."

"And about four times that number of men and women alike have tried to entice Ms Campbell here. I can't think why." Bernie's eyes sparkled. Caroline piped up.

"It's because she's easy." Susie's eyes widened to the size of saucers and Bernie pressed her lips together to stop herself from laughing.

"And what makes you say that Caroline?" Serena herself asked.

"In the experience of many Serena Campbell is notoriously not easy, except on the eye." Bernie joked, earning her a fond glare from Serena.

"Well you have an open persona whereas Berenice has a more military stance. One would therefore find you more approachable." Susie breathed out again and Serena filed that reactions away as evidence that the woman clearly had designs on Caroline to have been so scared at the thought of Serena seducing her.

"Thank you Caroline." She smiled instead, as she and Bernie returned to their seats.

Eileen spent the remainder of the meeting running through event schedules and other lists she had made for the village fete the day after. Serena and Bernie spent the majority of their time gazing at one another in amusement, and observing the close proximity of Caroline and Susie, who still seemed blissfully unaware of their attraction to each other.

Bernie and Serena were sat with Caroline in her kitchen, enjoying a cup of earl grey tea.

"So sorry about Eileen coercing you into visiting the fete tomorrow, but I do hope you find it enjoyable."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will. What events do you have?" Serena sipped her tea.

"Well, last year I turned out to be rather good at the pole dancing so I might give that another go this year. Although I should warn you that I was dripping wet by the end of it." Serena spat her tea across the table at Caroline's casual words, and Bernie rubbed her back whilst her voice took on a much more seductive tone.

"Oh, Serena here's been promising me she's going to take up pole dancing again for a long time. I'll be dripping wet by the end of tomorrow if she does." Serena raised an eyebrow and pecked Bernie on the lips as Caroline looked thoroughly confused.

"Dream on, Berenice." Serena raised an eyebrow t her partner.

"Did you grow up in the countryside as a girl then? I considered it to be one of those traditional English customs which only continues to exist at village fetes and the like."

"I'm sorry but pole dancing is a traditional English custom?" Bernie gawked.

"Well yes, the girls dancing round the pole holding onto ribbons while the Morris Men skip round. All very English. But in a field filled with puddles one tends to get a bit damp as the dance proceeds."

"Oh you mean maypole dancing!" Serena's face tinged pink and Bernie laughed. Caroline was confused.

"Why, what on Earth did you think I meant?"

They had no time to answer as there was a knock at the door.

Caroline entered the kitchen with Queenie and a woman who looked to be about ten years younger than Bernie and Serena.

"Hello ladies. This is my daughter, Gaye. And she is gay. Such a happy coincidence!" Queenie seemed proud of the fact whilst Gaye looked like she was fed up of her mother showing her off as her gay daughter. Serena took pity on her and gestured for her to sit down.

It turned out Gaye had a delightful sense of humour, and took great joy in slipping casual references to lesbianism into conversation without Caroline or Queenie picking up on it. From seemingly innocent comments about surgeons having talented fingers to bolder hints about her girlfriends – both Bernie and Serena found her a pleasant companion. It turned out she worked in a shop in a busy city but her main joy was the window displays and slogans they used to entice people in. Gaye shrugged.

"What can I say? It takes skills for a good cunning linguist." At that comment both Bernie and Serena broke into laughter, whilst Caroline especially looked confused.

"Well done you Gaye. I bet that's a skill people admire in you."

"Oh absolutely, I've had some stellar feedback." Gaye's eyes were sparkling.

"Perhaps you could give me some tips so I can revamp the image of the gymkhana."

"People will certainly be expecting a good ride if I do help you Caroline," Gaye winked. Serena and Bernie shook in silent laughter at the exchange.

Another knock at the door sent Caroline back through the house, and she looked a little awkward when she returned with Susie at her side. Serena couldn't help thinking that the kitchen had become a little gathering for women loving women, and whispered as much to Bernie who simply stood and greeted Susie warmly before asking Serena if she would like to go upstairs for a while. Serena nodded, choosing to ignore the knowing look Gaye sent in their direction. Instead, she addressed the room.

"Since we're at the village fete tomorrow we thought we would have an early night. See you all tomorrow."

Soon after Bernie and Serena retired for the evening, Queenie and Gaye left. Caroline turned to Susie.

"Do you know, I feel inspired to lead a Guild activity myself."

"Do you really?"

"Yes. I think I might organise some mooning for us."

"Mooning?" Susie looked a little alarmed.

"Yes. I got into it when I was younger and have rediscovered the thrill since John and I divorced."

"Have you really? Mooning?"

"Yes. I find that on a clear night looking up at the night sky is rather a relaxing pastime."

"Oh, I see! That's not mooning."

"No?"

"No." Caroline paused for a moment to think over what Susie had said.

"What is mooning then?"

"When someone flashes their bottom at another person in public. I think." Susie tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at the teapot.

"Goodness me, really? Whatever for?"

"Not sure. To startle them, one assumes."

"Gosh. Well I hope none of that ever happens here." Caroline put down her empty cup. "Shall I see you to the door? Early start tomorrow." Susie nodded, and as Caroline watched her walk down the path, she couldn't help but wish her friend didn't have to leave.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

(a/n – are you enjoying? Do you feel like you're on holiday in Clatterford? Do let me know!)

Chapter 5: Tuesday

Bernie and Serena slept in fairly late on Tuesday morning, enjoying making the most of having no schedule whilst on holiday. They stayed in bed for an extra half an hour, simply luxuriating in cuddling one another close. Serena nuzzled her face into Bernie's neck.

"Bernie?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Serena."

After they had meandered downstairs to eat breakfast, they found a note from Caroline upon the table, informing them that she had needed to go down to the field to help the Guild set up the final preparations for the village fete, and saying she would see them there when it began at 10am.

They arrived at the field around quarter past ten, and began to peruse the stalls and games hand in hand, listening to the tinny announcements over the speaker system which someone had set up. Eileen was proving herself to be a very loud and slightly stressed sounding public speaker, emphasised by the crackling of the rickety sound system set up which made her sound as if she was screaming at them from a nineties television set. They nodded hello to Sal, who smiled back from where she was chatting with the woman who had taken their photos the day before and a self-confident looking male, who turned, asked Sal something, then raced across the field towards them.

"He's keen." Bernie whispered to Serena who nudged Bernie with her elbow as the man approached.

"Major Wolfe! Ms Campbell!" He shook them both excitedly by the hand and they smiled politely. "Dr James Vine. Village doctor. My Dad owned the surgery before me. My wife Yasmeen-" he gestured to the camera wielding woman "is my main nurse but Mum," he nodded at Sal "also assists because she's been doing the job for so long. Anyhow. It is an absolute pleasure to meet you both! When Mum said the Guild were having two doctors as their speakers I assumed it was another lie but no you are actually here and I must say some of your work really seems rather excellent, though there are a couple of things in a couple of your papers I took a slight fault at, no offence."

"None taken." Serena raised an eyebrow as the young man kept blabbering on about how much change he and his wife had instigated in the surgery. Serena couldn't help but compare him to how she imagined Oliver Valentine would have been had he become a GP. Eventually, the man wrapped up his self-promoting speech.

"So, anyway. If you do want to pop into the surgery sometime feel free to because, as I said, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you both, truly." He shook their hands again. "Now, see you around. I need to find the rest of the historical society so we can prepare for our re-enactment scene! I'm playing the king."

"Good grief. Well, good luck your majesty." Bernie bit her lip against the laugh which threatened to bubble up from inside her chest. He looked at her seriously.

"I've been playing the king for many years now, I'm very realistic."

As he walked off looking smug in the direction of a very uncomfortable looking vicar, Serena turned to Bernie who was also smiling.

"The king himself, I say." Bernie snorted as she looked at James striding over to a tent at the other end of the field.

"And the village doctor. Lord help all of these women when they have a problem." Serena responded.

"I wouldn't want him checking my downstairs, I have to say."

"Agreed. Sweet enough though. It seems like the whole village is just making our itinerary for us. We'll have to pop into his surgery sometime this week just to say hello." Serena rolled her eyes. "Now, shall we find Caroline to ask when the pole dancing show begins?" Bernie nodded and squeezed Serena's hand.

"Good idea Ms Campbell, I knew you'd want to give me a show."

They didn't get very far in their quest. They turned round to look for Caroline and found themselves face to face with a tall man (made even taller thanks to the stilts he was wearing) who had an impressive head of curled hair woven with dreadlocks underneath a top hat. Beside him was a woman with dreadlocks so woven with ribbons Bernie was surprised her neck hadn't snapped with the weight of them. A young toddler was on her hip, tugging at the colourful strands by her ears.

"Like, hi!" She addressed them and the man nodded.

"Hey. Peace." Serena tried very hard to ignore the fact that the man had the scent of recreational drugs clinging to him. She tried to focus on making polite conversation rather than giving him a lecture about the dangers of drugs and the pain they can end up causing to loved ones. As much as she wanted to give him some of her leaflets, she didn't want to turn into Kate who had accosted a stranger with leaflets and advice when she wasn't meant to be working.

"Hello!" Serena greeted them in her best people-meeting tone.

"Was my brother trying to angle, like, a job or something? His aura was just crowded with green and violet. He was so trying to, like, gain something from making your acquaintance."

"Is your brother Dr Vine then?" Bernie couldn't quite believe that Sal had managed to raise two children of such opposite ends of the personality spectrum. Cam and Charlotte had their differences but on the whole they were both pretty similar, she thought. It would be hard to find anything similar about James and this woman.

"Yeah, he is. The king of prats himself. Ugh. I know, right. I'm Tash by the way. And this is my husband Spike." She looked at the tall man fondly and Serena could tell that they were very much in love. Tash continued. "Over there is my son Raph." She pointed to a boy of about Mikey's age playing on a handheld gaming device. "And this little one is our son Ash." They smiled at the infant chewing on a piece of orange ribbon.

"Hello Ash," Serena chucked the little boy under the chin. Tash made some faces at her son for a while before turning back to the couple before her.

"You guys seem like totally compatible, like me and Spike. Your auras just, like, glow for one another, you know?" Serena did not know what the woman was talking about, and was sure Bernie didn't either, but they smiled politely as the woman continued talking about their individual auras. "Though yours is a lot less stable," she turned to Bernie. "You've lived your life not considering the delicate balance of everything, like, around us. So your aura is trying to settle. Only now is it getting grounded by another." Tash looked meaningfully at Serena who felt touched by the gesture even if she wasn't sure she entirely believed in everything the woman was saying with such earnest conviction. Bernie shrugged and decided to go along with what the woman was saying.

"Maybe it's the effect of the military. Things were pretty unstable out there." The woman recoiled, a scandalised look on her face.

"Oh my gosh no! You actually went and, like, fought out there? With, like, bombs and guns and explosive bangy things? That's so wrong. Peace is the only way to get to the bottom of things. War is totally bad. That's why I'm not going to watch my brother in his historical re-enactment. Cos that's like total bad vibes and anti-peace and promoting violence and, like, stabbing and things from history? And not, like, the advancement of peace and some, like, nuclear disarming stuff. And also he totally wouldn't buy any of my homemade organicy perfumy soapy products made from local bark and enriched with enchantments and, like, healing powers. But mainly because war and things is wrong and we want to bring our children up to love the world and not, like, destroy the ozoney stuff? Yeah, Spike?" Spike, who had produced a tube of yoghurt from his top hat, nodded calmly.

"Yeah man. Peace and love. No war." Bernie looked unsure on how to respond. Serena knew the military was a touchy subject for her. Torn between defending the life she had led and knowing how many of her comrades had fallen, Bernie hated trying to justify her military career. Serena rubbed her arm gently.

"But Bernie was a medic, so tried to fix everyone who got injured in the fighting. She was in the most peaceful part of the army. The Royal Army Medical Corps are mainly non-combatant." Bernie smiled at Serena gratefully. Tash still looked sceptical and narrowed her eyes.

"Your auras are getting very protective and soothed. You're good for one another." Serena was going to respond when Serena's phone buzzed with an alert. Her scheduled video call with Jason to see how he was enjoying his week in Aberdeen. Picking up, she smiled into the camera.

"Hello Jason!" The young man smiled at her toothily and waved through the screen.

"Hello Auntie Serena," Bernie popped her head into the shot. "Hello Auntie Bernie. Where are you?"

"We're at the village fete, Jason." Serena panned the camera round to show him. Jason's face became thoughtful.

"Who are you with?"

"Jason, this here is Tash and her husband Spike with their children Raph over there and Ash." Serena pointed out the individuals as she introduced them.

"What sort of a name is Spike? His hair isn't spikey so it doesn't make sense."

"Sometimes not everything does make sense, Jason."

"But my name means both healer and leader like Jason and the Argonauts in Greek mythology. That makes sense. Spike just means prickly." Jason didn't seem convinced.

"Perhaps it is a nickname then Jason, maybe he used to have spikey hair." Jason nodded seriously and then looked back at Spike over Serena's shoulder.

"What is he eating?"

"A yoghurt."

"Is it apricot flavour? They're my favourites." Spike leaned over Serena's shoulder.

"It's strawberry. I prefer strawberry Frubes. Apricot Actimel is nice though." Jason nodded and responded with his own yoghurt preferences. Serena handed her phone to Spike whilst the two had an in depth discussion on variations of flavours amongst brands of yoghurt. They both seemed to have differing opinions on where raspberry Munch Bunch should go on the overall yoghurt ranking which they seemed to be devising. Serena felt sure that Jason was writing it down in his room in Aberdeen as he and Spike spoke. Bernie smiled at her.

"Well he's made a new friend."

They wandered around the event, Bernie proving herself a little too good at the coconut shy. Her aim was impeccable. Pauline, who was running the stall, seemed a little put out that she had to part with some of the knitted scarves she had made as prizes so soon. Bernie also eagerly joined in the sporting events, especially the Women's Guild vs Farmer's Union obstacle race, and to the delight of Eileen her stamina and speed pushed the Guild to their first ever win. Susie also seemed thrilled, as Serena realised she was fiercely competitive. Serena looked on smugly when some of the farmers gave Bernie approving looks as the women collected their rosettes and Bernie turned and winked at Serena who blew her a kiss across the field. Serena noticed Susie happily hugging Caroline in celebration for just a few moments too long to be considered purely platonic.

The maypole dancing was delightful, and Caroline persuaded Serena to join in. Bernie stood watching, Susie beside her. Bernie noted how intensely Susie was staring at Caroline's jeans and reminded herself to tell Serena later on that day. For the while, she put her attentions into gazing appreciatively at Serena laughing alongside the village women (including Gaye) who were skipping around the maypole joyfully. She snapped a couple of photos on her phone to look back on with fondness and amusement when they were back in Holby City.

Once the (frankly painful, and they were very glad Jason hadn't been there to see it and criticise it) historical re-enactment was over, Eileen's voice sounded over the loudspeaker.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! This is just an announcement to say that the final event of the year will be beginning in one hour, so everyone taking part should head home and change if they need to do so. We are meeting back at the field in one hour!" Her voice got shrill towards the end which wasn't helped by the speaker squeaking and crackling. Serena made a comment to Bernie about how sorry she felt for all those at the event with hearing aids.

Caroline approached them.

"Are you joining us on the Clatterford community hike?" Serena's eyebrows shot upwards. "If you are I'm walking back now to get my boots and coat." Bernie looked thrilled.

"Serena, remember when you said you'd go on a hike with me while we were on holiday? Why don't we do this one now?" Serena rolled her eyes affectionately.

"Fine. Let's go and grab our stuff then."

There was quite a gathering at the field ready to go on the community hike. Caroline explained that the route was always the same so some people would stride on ahead while others preferred to use the opportunity to chat and take in the views. Kate appeared with the vicar beside her, and giggling intensely made comments about how she loved a good ramble up on the moors with him. Serena raised an eyebrow at the flush which crept up their faces, and she found herself wondering just what else the pair had got up to on the moors.

As they set off, Bernie kept pace with her partner, happy to wander leisurely with Serena. Caroline stayed beside them, looking to where Susie was talking with Sal and her friend.

"Why don't you go on ahead, we'll catch up." Serena smiled at her, and Caroline quickly headed to walk alongside Susie who was suddenly no longer interested in Tip or Sal. Bernie bumped her shoulder against Serena.

"You're determined to get those two together, aren't you?"

"Well look at them! They're worse than we were!"

Soon, Bernie and Serena had caught up with Caroline and Susie, who had slowed considerably as a result of how wrapped up in conversation they were with each other. They approached just as Caroline was explaining something to Susie.

"It is during events like this that one considers how lonely divorced life can be," Caroline mused. "Large events like this were what made John so hard. That was when I enjoyed his company most." Susie spluttered.

"Oh. Erm. Right."

"It takes many to make a world." Serena chipped in.

"Do you get hard after walks like this too then Bernie?" Caroline asked.

"Not really sure I could do Caroline."

"Oh. I thought it was more common among active folk. Just that passion and drive. He was always really keen to talk about walking and go on new routes."

"What do you, erm, mean by his getting hard?" Susie asked timidly.

"You know. Getting so hard. It's what the kids are saying these days for when they're really excited about something. One of Mikey's friends said it in an interview I read."

"Oh, in a pop magazine?"

"Rock magazine."

"I see. Anyway. That's not quite how that term is used." Susie blushed.

"No?"

"No. The actual phrase is go hard or go home," Susie shook her head. "For a man to be hard means something else entirely." Bernie took Serena's hand and picked up the pace, the two of them leaving Susie to explain Caroline's misunderstanding alone. That didn't stop Serena whispering a comment to Bernie about how hard her packing had been a couple of weeks previously. Bernie spluttered and hoped she could blame her red face on the biting winds which were blowing the further up the hill they got.

Serena was surprised to find that she was actually one of the first ones to the top of the hill. She put it down to Bernie's infectious enthusiasm at being in the outdoors. And also her own libidinous enjoyment of watching her big macho army medic stomp up hills, her hair being teased out of its hair band by the gentle breeze and her trousers straining against her rear end. The view (both of Bernie and the surrounding countryside) was spectacular. Serena pulled her phone out of her coat pocket and took a panoramic shot of the villages dotted below like beautiful scars (though not as beautiful as her army medic's actual scars) on the landscape. Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena's stomach and they stood together taking in the beauty around them. Kate approached them and giggled nervously.

"Would you like me to take your picture? So you can remember the day?" Serena thought that was the most sensible thing Kate had said all week, and handed over her phone obligingly before wrapping her arms over Bernie's which were still around her waist and smiling for the picture. They didn't see both Susie and Caroline looking at their ease and happiness with one another with looks of longing upon their faces, thoughts filled with the woman beside them.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

(a/n – is this fic tiring to write? Yes! Am I hoping you're enjoying it? Yes! Am I enjoying writing it? Yes!)

Chapter 6: Wednesday

Wednesday started out rather uneventful and relaxing compared to the day before. They awoke with their arms around one another and had a delicious breakfast of toast with local jam. Making their way outside into the sunshine, they sat with one another on Caroline's lawn and admired her flowerbeds filled with geraniums and dahlias and sweetpeas. Everything was peaceful and Serena snapped a couple of photos of the two of them to remember the holiday by.

Everything changed when Tash came sprinting through the gate, the ribbons in her dreadlocks streaming along behind her in the wind.

"Oh my gosh! Come quickly! Tip's husband has been injured! So much blood! What do we do?" Tash sounded breathless and on the verge of a panic attack. Bernie and Serena shared a knowing look before springing to their feet and jogging behind Tash towards the village surgery, where a very panicked looking James was stood.

"Where is he?" Bernie used her commanding military voice.

"Aggghhhh. On a tractor heading this way I believe. One of the farmhands phoned ahead to let us know." Bernie turned to Serena.

"It's likely a machine fault of some description. You make the consulting room as clean as possible and clear out any other appointments. I'm going to run ahead and assess the damage on board the tractor." Serena nodded and Bernie took off towards the country track leading to Tip's farm which James pointed out to her. She saw the tractor rumbling along at a steady pace, and heard a man groaning in the back. Hoping her back wouldn't fail her, she hauled herself onto the trailer of the moving vehicle and lowered herself next to the man inside. He appeared to have a deep stab wound to his upper thigh and was clutching a rag to it.

Bernie removed the rag to take a quick look at the injury for any lodged shrapnel whilst asking the man about the nature of his injuries. When she discovered them, she bit back a laugh and forced herself to start assessing the extent of the damage. She'd treated worse and more bizarre injuries and needed to stay focused on the trauma situation, despite the fact that she was meant to be on holiday.

Pulling up outside the village surgery, Bernie rolled her eyes at the crowd that had gathered. Confident that the man had no additional injuries she could exacerbate she lifted him into her arms, ensuring she kept the wound level, and carried him carefully off the tractor's trailer and into the surgery whilst reeling off details to those waiting.

"Colin Haddem, 55. Stab wound to upper thigh just missing major vessels. Will need stitching equipment, bandages and all boosters for anti-farm animal diseases. Let's go please!" Serena immediately set about cleaning and packing the wound to stem the bleeding. Bernie set about preparing to stitch it closed. Serena turned to the nearby Yasmeen and handed her some of the dirty rags to put in the correct disposal bin. She squeaked and backed away, the sound of her retching making Bernie look up.

"What are you doing woman? Call yourself a nurse? Stay in and assist or make yourself scarce now!" Her brusque commanding officer tone sent the squeamish Yasmeen flying from the room and James stood awkwardly, torn between comforting his wife and watching the two great surgeons in action. In the end he took over the job she was supposed to be doing, disposing of the rags correctly whilst calling half-hearted words of comfort to his wife who had taken residence in the surgery's toilet facilities. Sal appeared from where she had been comforting Tip and administered the injections to Colin.

When the leg was stable and the injections were administered, Colin was assisted through to see Tip, who was overjoyed to see him.

"How the blazes did that happen to yer?" Her Irish accent was thick with emotion. The man looked a little embarrassed.

"I got stabbed by a sheep."

"You what now?"

"Trying to clip her wasn't I and she weren't best pleased." Tip began to laugh, and Serena looked up at Bernie and smiled too.

"He was lucky it wasn't worse, but don't worry Tip, your husband should be back to full performance in a few months." Serena winked at Tip who laughed alongside Colin and Bernie. Serena and Bernie advised that he would be best going to the hospital in the nearest town for them to check all that they'd done, and James offered to drive. As he went to get the car, the surgery phone rang and Tip answered, looking exasperated.

"Well unfortunately the surgery is otherwise engaged this afternoon and for something like that I suggest watching Casualty or Doctors or any other popular medical drama of yer choice and working it out yourself." At the words Serena seemed scandalised and walked forward, picking the phone out of her hand.

"What is the problem? Okay… Okay. Bring her here and I'll see what I can do." She turned to Tip. You go with Colin and James, I'll stay here and hold the fort for any minor emergencies that come in." Sal offered to stay and do the minor injection and sample appointments. Turning to Bernie, Serena clarified the nature of the call. "Young girl with gravel in her knees. Basic first aid for us two really. Shouldn't take too long."

It took longer than inspected due to Rosie crashing into the surgery as Serena was finishing cleaning the little girl's knees. Rosie was begging to see Sal, who finished up with her patient and guided Rosie to a chair. Rosie seemed clearly fussed about something, which Sal gently tried to probe out of her. Margaret then made an appearance, telling Rosie off for disturbing Serena. In the end, it was easier for Rosie to be taken back to Sal's for a cup of tea. Sal asked if Serena would be willing to come to sort things out with Margaret. Serena looked at Bernie, who nodded. She doubted there'd be any more medical crises in the small village that day but would man the surgery anyway.

She was right about there being no further walk-in patients. Caroline wandered in, telling her that she'd passed Serena outside and so thought she'd keep Bernie company. Bernie gestured to a seat, grateful to have someone to talk to.

"So…" Caroline started awkwardly after they'd made small talk about the weather and the village fete. "What was the military like?"

"Good. Filled with comradeship. Everyone just got on and trusted each other. If I made a call, that was final."  
"Hmmm. I can imagine out there you don't need to mass debate all that much."

"Excuse me?!" Bernie wasn't sure she had heard Caroline correctly.

"Mass debate. You know, have large group talks about what to do." Bernie sighed in relief.

"Oh! No. None of that. Sorry, I thought you said mas-nevermind."

They continued to talk about the army, Caroline happy to hear tales of what her son was like out in the field. Eventually she went a little quiet and tapped her fingers on her legs.

"You and Serena seem very happy." Bernie smiled.

"We are."

"How did you, um. How did you know you liked her as more than a friend?" Bernie smirked.

"I knew I liked women, and I knew I liked her but I thought she was straight. It took me kissing her and then her kissing me and then me fleeing to Kiev for me to realise that maybe she actually did like me and wasn't using me as some sort of mid-life lesbian experimentation."

"You just kissed her?"

"We'd had a tough surgery and she was being nice to me, making me feel better about myself and my abilities and in a moment of weakness I just kissed her."

"And she just kissed you back?"

"She was a little shocked at first, but I rather think she came round to the idea. She's certainly more than comfortable with kissing me now, what are we? Three years down the line." Bernie smiled fondly at the thought that they had been together so happily for that length of time, despite all that had happened.

"Right…" Caroline sounded contemplative. Bernie looked at Caroline and filed away the conversation to tell Serena later on.

Meanwhile, Serena was sat drinking tea with Sal and a newly calm Rosie. They had managed to appease Margaret and solve her problems calmly and sensitively. When Sal gently congratulated Serena, saying how many people in the village didn't quite understand Rosie's needs, or Margaret's for that matter, Serena explained how living with Jason had made her more understanding of the difficulties certain people faced, and the gentleness they needed to be treated with after an ordeal.

Part way through their tea Susie appeared at the door with a Guild memo from Eileen for Sal, and Sal invited her in warmly for a cup of tea. She sat timidly on the edge of her chair, and kept glancing at Serena, who still found her a little bit irritating. It was only when Sal offered to walk Rosie back home via the village shop, and asked Serena and Susie to stay and mind the house while she was gone, that Susie opened up a bit to Serena.

"Has it been nice staying with Caroline?"

"Oh yes. She's a wonderful host."

"Yes, she is wonderful isn't she?"

"Quite generous with her time and space."

"But I'm sure Bernie is all those things too, isn't she? A big, strong army major who is also a surgeon like you?" Serena realised that Susie was trying to keep Caroline to herself, and thought her a little less irritating. Serena certainly knew the trials of warning other women away from the beautiful blonde object of your affections.

"Most definitely. Bernie is one hell of a woman." Serena couldn't help the little smile which bloomed on her face as she thought of her wonderful partner.

"And you're not going to leave her?"

"No, what makes you think so?"

"Nothing! Nothing! I just, um…" Serena raised an eyebrow at Susie. She decided to address the rainbow coloured elephant in the room before it was neglected forever.

"Susie. If you're interested in Caroline, let her know. You'll only regret it if you don't." Susie became silent at Serena's words, and it wasn't until Sal returned that she hopped up and left, Serena following soon after to get back to Caroline's house.

Caroline seemed distant during supper that evening, and kept glancing tentatively in Bernie's direction. Serena raised an eyebrow between the pair, and wondered if they somehow knew what she had been discussing with Susie at Sal's house. Eventually, Caroline left to go and tend to her horses, and Serena all but dragged Bernie up to their room, determined to get whatever the secret was out of her one way or another.

However when they were in their room, and acutely aware that they were the only ones in the house, Serena soon forgot about what she wanted to know, as she began her new quest of making Bernie Wolfe be as vocal as possible for one night during their stay in Clatterford.

As Bernie's moans filled the house, Serena smirked from her position between her partner's thighs, tongue flicking out at random intervals to prolong the ex-army medic's sensations. Eventually, Bernie placed her hands in Serena's hair and tugged. Serena made her way up the bed to press her body against Bernie, who groaned.

"Give me a minute." Serena laughed into Bernie's collarbone, and allowed her the luxury of dozing for a while. She pressed gentle kisses to the scar on Bernie's chest, no longer red raw but just another silvery mark on Bernie's skin, a reminder of what she had been through in her previous career. She gathered her strength soon enough, and rolled them over so that Serena was pressed into the pillows. Snagging the vascular surgeon's hands, she pinned them above her head, and Bernie proceeded to repay the favour. She didn't need to worry about Serena being loud, for it was rarer for her to be quiet during sex; Serena indulged freely and openly in the pursuit, especially when Bernie was crooking her fingers just so inside her.

Later, when they were curled up under the covers and they had heard Caroline returning, they shared a whispered conversation in the dark and still room. Bernie pressed a lingering kiss to Serena's temple and spoke quietly.

"You'll never guess what I was talking to Caroline about today."

"Was it the same thing I was talking to Susie about?"

"Excuse me?"

"She came to Sal's and when we were left alone she was dithering on about how much she likes Caroline, though not in so certain terms. She was more concerned that I was going to steal Caroline away and claim her as my own, daft woman. Why would I want Caroline when I've got you?" Serena huffed and Bernie smiled.

"Actually, sort of. Caroline was asking about falling for a friend and how you know if you like women as friends or more than friends."

"Gosh, a talk with you about feelings. Sound the trumpets."

"You're awfully cheeky sometimes, you know."

"I know. And you love me for it."

"I do Serena, I do."

"Good, now get some sleep."

As Bernie and Serena slept peacefully in one another's arms, Caroline lay staring at the ceiling in her plush master bedroom, contemplating her conversation with Bernie, and her friendship with Susie. She couldn't help but wonder if anything might come of it if she did take a leaf from Major Bernie Wolfe's book.

Across the village, Susie was in a similar position, except she was quite certain of her feelings for Caroline. She considered what the worst that could happen would be, but also what the best that could happen was. All she needed was to take a risk. But she didn't know if she could.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

(a/n – fun fact this fic was only ever gonna be a oneshot remember? And now it is a semi-structured over 15k long fic with a plan and everything! Who knew the Berena fandom would be so into Jam & Jerusalem?)

Chapter 7: Thursday

Serena nearly had a heart attack over breakfast on Thursday. They'd been talking about growing up when Bernie had revealed she had done quite a bit of horse riding in her time on the Wolfe family estate, to which Caroline was delighted. Serena admitted to having done a small amount in her childhood but confessed she had no desire to take up the saddle once again. Bernie, on the other hand, was thrilled with Caroline's suggestion of going riding that morning. Having had a family pony growing up, and played polo for her university team, Bernie had tried to get Charlotte into horse riding to no avail. The prospect of being at the reins once more was something which excited her. Serena, for her part, was excited to see Bernie's exquisite thighs wrapped around something other than herself. She was sure she'd read somewhere that people who rode horses had incredible strength in their legs. Serena wanted to test that theory. She realises she had zoned out of Bernie and Caroline's conversation and tuned back in to hear them animatedly discussing dressage techniques. It was during this conversation about all things equine that Caroline said something that made Serena's mouth drop open.

"So, Bernie. You did all of the regional competitions when you were younger?"

"Oh yes, we had all of the various coats and ribbons and the like for the horses."

"Ah yes. A true horsewoman is an expert at tipping the velvet." It was at this moment that Serena's face turned the colour of the poppies which Caroline had cut from her garden to display on her kitchen windowsill and she felt her pulse skyrocket. Serena had recently read the novel of the same name and was rather unsure as to just what Caroline was referring to, but knew that it wasn't the image Serena had in her mind, a common theme throughout the holiday it appeared.

"What exactly is that again, Caroline? You'll have to remind me." Bernie's eyes twinkled and Caroline looked confused as Serena muttered 'she will not tip the velvet with you I'll take that job thank you' under her breath.

"Oh it isn't a technical term, just something one must do if one is in enough competitions. The velvet coats pick up dust and grit so easily and to keep them nice once must always ensure to tip and shake the dirt off when the riding is over." Bernie rolled her eyes. Serena wondered just how Caroline managed to have so little knowledge of so many terms.

"Of course, of course. Well then, do you have anything I could borrow to ride in, otherwise I'll have to do it in my jeans."

Serena sat on the grass adjacent to the paddock where Caroline took Bernie. Serena had brought a book with her and was doing a spectacular job of not even pretending to read it while she ogled her partner's gorgeous perfect (how on earth am I so lucky to have her as mine with a body like that) backside in jodhpurs. Bernie looked majestic on horseback, there really was no other word for it. Her back was straight and he head held high as she navigated the creature round turns and over jumps with ease, despite not having been in the saddle for nearly two decades. Even Caroline sounded mightily impressed, shouting praise (with blessedly little accidental innuendo in it) across the paddock to Bernie.

Bernie walked her horse over to the fence near where Serena was sat and stopped, the horse whinnying and scuffing the ground.

"You'll be alright here if we go for a canter across the field won't you?"

"Of course I will. Just one thing before you go." Serena pulled her phone from her handbag and snapped a couple of photos of Bernie sat astride the horse looking at her camera sultrily. If there was a magazine for middle class women loving women, Serena was sure that Bernie would make the front cover of it looking like she did. She wasn't going to research such a publication however, because she had no interest in sharing her wonderful partner with anyone. "I'm asking Jason to make this my phone wallpaper when we get back, just so you know." She raised an eyebrow and wet her lips slightly as she looked at her screen. Bernie's responding laugh echoed across the field as she galloped away with Caroline.

Serena managed to read some more of her novel until the peace was interrupted by the sound of hooves. Looking up, she saw the old woman who had left the Guild meeting early walking up the lane by the paddock with a small donkey.

"Hello, are you okay there?" She called tentatively.

"Off shopping for some leaves!" The woman nodded fervently, her woven shawl dangerously close to slipping off her shoulders. Serena smiled indulgently.

"How lovely. And then what will you be doing?"

"Playing the church organ for mass." Serena thought it highly unlikely that there would be mass on a Thursday, but then she wasn't an expert on Clatterford's church service times.

"Have fun," she patted the aged donkey gently. "See you around." The woman peered at her through her glasses then turned back down the lane.

"My donkey needs a walk. Goodbye!" The elderly woman in a patchwork shawl replied, before continuing to shuffle on down the lane, the donkey following dutifully behind her on its lead made out of a piece of string. Serena, unsure what exactly had just happened but feeling like it was probably quite a regular occurrence in the village of Clatterford, rolled her eyes and returned to her book.

Meanwhile across the field, Bernie and Caroline had slowed to a gentle trot side by side as Bernie took in the scenery around them and Caroline mulled over her thoughts. Being on horseback always helped to her to centre her emotions. Looking across at Bernie, she composed herself before putting her thoughts into the open air.

"Would you be terribly offended if I asked Susie for dinner this evening?"

"Not at all," Bernie smiled kindly. "In fact, Serena and I can make other arrangements so you can have privacy."

"How very sweet of you. But no, I believe I should like us all to dine together on your penultimate night staying with us in Clatterford. I am afraid that the meal will hardly be as substantial as I had hoped. I did try the whole eating out business before you came so I could make you feel welcome but the fingering etiquette was just too complex. When I was with John I gave a good blow job but then he said it wasn't as hot as he has planned and so we never bothered with that sort of thing again."

"Perhaps Susie should help you improve," the corners of Bernie's mouth had turned upwards slightly, though Caroline couldn't understand why. "I like to think I helped Serena with her confidence in that area, though it all came rather naturally to her. Her fingering technique is second to none, believe me. And as for eating out, well. We both enjoy that a lot."

"Well, some people are just more inclined to that aren't they?" Caroline mused. "Susie isn't fond of Eastern food so I doubt I shall be trying the takeaway from Hole again. The mess was too much for me to justify it for myself. And I rather prefer proper silverware to navigating foil containers with my hands. And as for that Indian curry John wanted to try. Hot food most certainly isn't my cup of tea, so when he was disappointed that I'd blown on it to cool it down before eating so it didn't burn my mouth he decided we would just have home cooked English food in future." Bernie chuffed a little laugh as she realised Caroline's meaning and turned her horse around.

"Shall we be heading back to Serena, then?" They headed back over to where Serena was relaxing, and Bernie deliberately enhanced how she got off the horse to ensure that Serena got the view which Bernie knew she wanted. Turning round to see her partner's flushed cheeks and wide pupils made it all worth it. Bernie kissed her soundly against the wall of the stables while Caroline went to find some fresh straw for the horses. When she returned, Serena and Bernie made a hasty retreat back up to their room for a spot of quick relief away from prying eyes whilst Bernie changed back into her ordinary clothes.

Serena's eyes glittered when she discovered that Susie was to be invited round for the evening meal.

"Excellent. We can have a proper double date night then," she had whispered to Bernie whilst giving her arm a squeeze for emphasis.

They spent the remainder of the day wandering round the village and engaging many of the women they had now made acquaintance with in conversation. Eileen dashed up the lane to them with leaflets of information about joining their own local Women's Guild or becoming honorary members of the Clatterford branch. Kate appeared from the moorland path with Hillary the vicar and they had an awkward conversation about the countryside (and, for some reason, Alan Titchmarsh). Even Sal and Tip cruised past on the back of a trailer heading towards the Irish woman and her husband's farm. Both Bernie and Serena were glad to hear that Colin was doing well. All in all, they felt like they had fully been integrated in with the odd little Clatterford community.

When the time came for them to consider getting ready for their evening meal, Serena dashed to ask Caroline if they could borrow her iron to get the creases out of some of their clothes. Caroline nodded from where she was chopping vegetables.

"Dinner should be served at around 6:30. That's when I'm hoping there'll be some hot stuff at the table anyway."

"Don't fret Caroline, me and Bernie will make it there by that time." Serena winked and sauntered back upstairs before she needed to explain another of Caroline's misunderstandings of speech to her.

She spent a great deal of time prepping herself to the max. Even though she knew that she was only in the company of friends, she was desperate to turn on her flirt game to the maximum with Bernie to push Caroline and Susie towards admitting their attraction to one another. Bernie paused in fastening her dark green shirt to look at Serena, a shimmering vision in satin and gauze. Bernie almost suggested that they skip the dinner entirely and fall back into bed.

They decided to wait until Susie had arrived before heading downstairs, so spent a considerable amount of minutes awkwardly hiding out behind the door to their room. They heard Caroline come upstairs and then head back down after changing her clothes. Serena stifled her giggles by biting against her rouged lips. Eventually, they heard the chime of the doorbell float up the stairs, and the muffled voices of Caroline and Susie. Bernie and Serena waited another five minutes before heading down to the dining room arm in arm with one another.

Upon entering the room it was obvious that Caroline was trying to woo her lady. Two opposite place settings had been set out on the table, and candles were flickering in the centre. Bernie pulled out Serena's chair for her and kissed her knuckles when offered. They shared a secret smile, eyes dancing as they put on a grand show of romance. Caroline and Susie were staring at one another through lowered eyelashes. Caroline served the dinner and they all tucked in, each woman only having eyes for the one across from her.

Halfway through her meal Serena got bored with Caroline and Susie just staring at one another, so decided to up the romance level of she and Bernie's date. Spearing a piece of asparagus onto her fork she blew on it before offering it across to Bernie.

"Here you go darling. Because I know you enjoy it so much." Bernie dipped her head forwards and slowly pulled the vegetable off the fork, licking her lips as she did so. Serena momentarily forgot their motive and considered ravishing Bernie against the oak table top, candles be damned. It was working though, as from the corner of her eye she noticed Susie offer a forkful of beef to Caroline.

Susie helped Caroline to clear away the main meal, leaving Bernie and Serena to hold a whispered conversation about what they might be getting up to in the kitchen. All too soon they reappeared however, with bowls of locally sourced strawberries and cream for them to eat as dessert. Bernie smirked. They'd done this before, and she knew that the way Serena could eat strawberries could be classed as indecent. In fact, usually when they shared strawberries and cream they ended up barely making it to the bedroom and one or more of them somehow found themselves with cream on part of their body. Bernie and Serena shared a heated look at the memories they were both dwelling on. Bernie pulled one of the juiciest looking strawberries from her bowl and offered it across to her partner, who, true to form, wrapped her lips around it with enough seduction to make Bernie wetter than the Pacific Ocean. Moaning gently as she finished the berry, Serena allowed her tongue to flick out and swipe some cream off Bernie's fingers, still suspended in the air holding onto the stalk. Bernie noticed Caroline swallow before daintily picking up one of her strawberries and holding it across the table to Susie, who eagerly leaned forwards and captured it between her teeth.

Bernie and Serena retired from the dining room at around nine, and headed back upstairs hand in hand. They weren't sure Caroline and Susie even realised, for they were too absorbed in staring at one another. If Serena wasn't mistaken, Susie's foot was creeping up Caroline's calf under the table. She smiled, satisfied that she and Bernie had done their job well.

Meanwhile, Caroline was sat contemplating what Bernie had told her. She felt brave enough. Breathing through her nose she leaned across the table and gently pressed her lips to Susie's. They were the softest lips she'd ever had the pleasure of kissing, and responded hungrily. They both felt the hard wooden edge of the table pressing into their ribs but were reluctant to stop their kisses. Eventually, Caroline leaned back and smiled shyly at Susie.

"Stay the night?"

They made their way upstairs lazily, stopping to kiss and touch and smile. Eventually, they crossed the hallway into Caroline's opulent master bedroom, where their kisses became more feverish, both of them having waited almost half a decade for the moment they found themselves in. Susie took the lead and led Caroline back towards her bed, fingers fumbling over the zip on her no doubt very expensive dress as she did so. Caroline sat down on the bed as her legs touched it and placed her hands over Susie's.

"Should I stop?" Susie's voice was breathless.

"On the contrary," Caroline replied, unzipping the dress for herself, "I think we should continue We've waited for this moment long enough. Or I have, at least."

"I've waited for this moment too Caroline. For so, so long." Susie's smile turned into a moan as she caught sight of Caroline in her underwear, a sight she had imagined for years but never dared to hope she would glimpse in the flesh. That was all the encouragement Susie needed to rid herself of her own garments until she was as bare as Caroline herself.

It started a little awkwardly, with both a little unsure what to do, but they soon found a rhythm to their actions. Caroline's thighs were strong as a result of years of horse riding, and she found she could balance herself above Susie with ease as the other woman put her fingers to good use. Caroline had always admired how good Susie was at crafts, but this was putting a whole new spin on how Caroline associated Susie with the term of scissoring. As she cried out in pleasure upon reaching her peak, Caroline leaned down to kiss Susie once more. She was rather certain that she never wanted the other woman to leave her bed ever.

Across the hallway, Bernie and Serena raised their eyebrows at one another at the noises they could hear coming from Caroline's room. Bernie stifled giggles in Serena's bare shoulder at the whole situation. Serena carded her fingers through the army medic's hair.

"Well I'd say that was a matchmaking job well done by us."

"Very well done if those sounds are anything to go by."

"Well, since they're enjoying themselves so much and we won't get a wink of sleep anyway…" Serena walked her fingers up Bernie's arm and tugged the sheet down to reveal the trauma surgeon's naked (and beautiful, Serena's mind added) body. Bernie allowed herself to be pressed back into the mattress, her hands pinned above her head as Serena scraped her teeth along her collarbone before biting her shoulder.

"Ooh, Ms Campbell, I say!"

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

(a/n – so this fic is nearly over and I really hope that you feel like you've been on holiday with Bernie and Serena to Clatterford. Thanks to everyone who has left lovely comments etc.)

Chapter 8: Friday

When Susie was sat at the breakfast table the following morning, Serena and Bernie didn't even pretend to be surprised. Caroline looked a little sheepish, and smiled secretively at Bernie. Susie, for her part, kept glancing to Serena who smiled kindly back at her. They ate their porridge and toast contentedly, happy to bask in the silence. Aside from the occasional scrape of a knife as it spread raspberry jam onto toast, the kitchen was completely void of noise. Eventually, once all the crockery and food was cleared away, Caroline cleared her throat to break the silence.

"I'm not sure if you have worked out that, um, Susie stayed the night. With me, in my room." Serena raised an eyebrow and Bernie covered her mouth when she snorted.

"Oh we realised," Serena's tone of voice implied that she and Bernie had heard rather a lot of Caroline and Susie's activities the evening previously. Bernie thought that it was a good job that Caroline rarely had visitors if the two were going to be so vocal every time they got intimate. Susie blushed at the insinuations while Caroline stared intently at her china tea service, but Serena laughed it off. "Don't worry, we're pleased for you, honestly. You make an excellent couple, you're both very well suited to one another. It's just scary taking that initial leap into previously untested territory isn't it? Or that's how it was for me anyway." Serena sent a knowing smile in Bernie's direction, Kiev now a topic they could broach much more easily and with less pain that they could when Bernie had first returned from her infamous running away from all of life's responsibilities in Holby City secondment.

"Thank you." Caroline's smile was completely genuine as she gazed fondly at Susie. Bernie couldn't help but wonder if the way she felt watching them was how others felt when she found herself lost in Serena's eyes whilst they were in the company of others. Like she was intruding upon a private moment meant only for the two people wrapped so strongly up in it you could almost see the bond between them.

Caroline and Susie went out soon after breakfast, being rather vague about their destination when Bernie and Serena asked as to where they were going. Once the door was closed behind them Serena raised a knowing eyebrow at Bernie.

"If they're anything like we were during the first few days of you returning from Ukraine with a bottle of duty free wine they are definitely going to Susie's house for some of the action they've both been longing after for far too long." Bernie barked out a laugh and nodded in agreement, her mind wandering to just how much intimacy she had shared with Serena never-seen-the-point-of-just-one Campbell during the first two weeks after her return. She became so absorbed in her thoughts that her eyes went glassy and Serena leaned up to whisper sultrily in her ear to break her out of it.

"If you like when we get back to Holby City we can try for a repeat of those two weeks. Or the weeks we met up whilst I was on my sabbatical after Elinor's-" her voice trailed off and Bernie rubbed her arms soothingly.

"Don't worry, in your own time. I'm happy as we are. Though I am looking forward to when we have the house to ourselves again with no mothers of my ex-colleagues in the room next door. You're absolutely gorgeous when you have no inhibitions on your volume control, Serena Campbell."

"Mmm. As are you, Berenice. As are you."

Given the fact that Caroline had left with Susie, Bernie and Serena found themselves left to their own devices for their final day in Clatterford. At first they considered visiting one of their new friends made via the Women's Guild, but in the end decided that they would spend the time revelling in one another's company instead. They strolled hand in hand around the village and surrounding countryside, snuggling up to one another in the chilly breeze. As they ascended one of the hills, they caught sight of Tash and Spike with Raph and Ash in one of the fields below them, dashing about with ribbons and sticks looking like they hadn't got a care in the world. Spike was wearing a Royal Mail uniform and had an empty postal bag beside a bicycle in the field. Serena smiled and made a comment about how the role suited him well, though she would never have guessed he was a postman. Bernie agreed with her partner. Bernie and Serena were both completely content to spent hours doing nothing in one another's company, a reprieve from the hectic lives they would be going back to.

"I'm surprised Henrik hasn't called us at all this week," Serena mused as they looked across the fields in the opposite direction to the valley below, where a herd of sheep were grazing contentedly upon the lush green grass.

"Mmm," Bernie made a noise of agreement in the back of her throat, "it does rather appear that Holby City has been kind enough to not need us for a week. I can only assume that as soon as we are back fate will ensure that we don't get a proper rest for a month. And we'll likely owe Ric favours for the rest of time." Serena chuckled and leaned into Bernie as they observed the views. The ex-army medic pointed to another dwelling a few miles away.

"Do you reckon that's that village Eileen nearly had a coronary over?"

"Hole?" Serena hummed. "Most likely. I wonder why she's so jealous of another tiny village a mile or two over from here?"

"Maybe," Bernie's eyes had a mischievous twinkle about them and she was smirking. "Maybe they tried to steal her Official Chairwoman of The Village of Clatterford Women's Guild regalia." She managed to keep her face straight until she looked into Serena's eyes, when they both collapsed into giggles. Serena wiped tears from her eyes.

"Or, or." She tried to bite down on her lip to stop the laughter that was still bubbling forth from inside her. "Or they managed to get a talk about Premier Inn rather than 'The Travel Lodge' as they call it!" Bernie honked with laughter and Serena felt more carefree and light than she had in years, clinging onto her partner as her body shook with laughter and tears of amusement slid down her cheeks and onto her silken scarf. They continued making up suggestions as to what the village of Hole may have done to become such an arch nemesis of Eileen, each suggestion more and more ludicrous than the last. In the end they reached the stage where Hole had its own underground mafia of ex-women's guild officials from up and down the country, who had retired there in order to live in a hole in the ground surrounding Hole where they planned out their combined lifelong ambition of bringing about the downfall of the Clatterford Women's Guild chairwoman. Eileen had managed to hear of their scheme and so had forbidden anybody from mentioning the place or even travelling to it for fear of them being recruited into the web of criminal activity made entirely of knitting needles and orthopaedic mattresses. Acknowledging that they had become borderline hysterical and that in the interests of calming themselves down and not getting sunstroke they should probably get off the top of a hill as the midday sun beat down upon them, Bernie and Serena helped one another up (ignoring the cracking of their bones as they did so) and debated about what they would do next.

They headed back down to the village to enjoy a pub lunch in The Fountain, which they found surprisingly empty given that it was lunchtime on a bright and sunny day. Shrugging to themselves, they decided to enjoy the quick service and quiet atmosphere of the pub by flirting shamelessly over their food and drink. Serena especially was very appreciative of the nice Shiraz which they had behind the bar. Bernie, for her part, was just happy to see Serena looking so happy.

They arrived back at Caroline's house in the middle of the afternoon, and found that the woman was still out. Serena raised an eyebrow at the silent household.

"Well it's good to see we're not the only two mid-life Sapphics with good stamina."

"Ha! It must be the horse riding." Bernie responded.

"Mmmm, yes. You do realise I am very tempted to try and find you some riding lessons or at least a stables in Holby City when we get back there don't you? And then I can buy you a whole array of glorious jodhpurs to cover your glorious rear end in my darling." Serena's voice had gone very low and Bernie squeezed her thighs together at the sound of it. She bit her lip and looked at Serena.

"Are my running clothes no longer enough for you, Ms Campbell? Should I throw out all my lycra and the tight fitting crop tops I have to wear a hoodie over whenever I compete in the Holby City Hospital half marathon?" Her tone was teasing and light and Serena laughed huskily at it.

"The same marathon you always beat everyone at while I look on smugly because I get to take my sweaty and competitive mess of a partner back home and to bed? No no no, Berenice. You're keeping all your running attire. Horse riding can just be an extra hobby for you so I can gaze at your magnificence and athleticism from the side lines." She winked and patted her partner's bottom in emphasis before returning to the task at hand while Caroline was still absent. They set about packing their laundry and other assorted items into their cases so that they could leave early the next morning in order to return to Holby City in time for Jason's return from his Aberdeen summer camp job.

A couple of hours later Caroline returned and smiled at them.

"Hello, I bumped into Eileen on the high street and she's very keen for you to come to our Guild meeting this evening. You don't need to do a talk though, just sit as guests." Bernie and Serena looked at one another. They had planned on an easy last night in at the end of their stay but they felt it would be rude to ignore an invite from their newest friends.

"Oh okay then Caroline," Bernie nodded.

"I suppose it would be nice to see everyone one more time before we leave," Serena agreed. Caroline smiled a little mysteriously.

"Excellent. We shall walk down in half an hour or so then."

They ambled down the country lanes to the village hall in the centre of the village in a relaxed state. Both Bernie and Serena felt better for their week long escape to the country. Sometimes, they realised, it was difficult to realise just how stressful working full time in the National Health Service is until you manage to get away from it all for a short period of time. When they arrived at their destination, Caroline gestured for them to go into the hall first. They were not expecting to enter to the sight and sound of the entire Women's Guild of Clatterford cheering them surrounded by a large spread of food and bunting. Eileen stepped forward looking smug, her homemade Guild regalia (the very homemade Guild regalia Bernie and Serena had spent the morning making fun of, so much so that at the sight of it they had to bury their faces in one another's necks to prevent themselves from giggling like school children) jangling round her neck.

"Ladies, ladies. We just wanted to say thank you for being so lovely during your time in Clatterford. You gave us an interesting talk and saved the life of the husband of one of our members, alongside other things. You've allowed our humble little Women's Guild to embrace diverse times which makes the Big Wheel keep on turning." Serena wondered if Eileen realised she had just accidentally referenced a popular song. Bernie pondered if the lyrics were from a song by the Spice Girls. Eileen continued. "So it only seemed right that we celebrate your friendship with us and your close relationship with one another" - she blushed a little and the two doctors wondered if Eileen had ever needed to address a same sex couple before, and thought likely she hadn't - "in the way we do best: with a traditional English Women's Guild tea party!" The Guild clapped and cheered and Bernie and Serena grinned at one another then smiled at the women around them.

"Thank you, that's really very touching," Bernie thanked them as Serena shook Eileen's hand. They both noticed that Caroline had sneaked round the side of the room to the back of the group where Susie had been waiting, and now had her arm surreptitiously draped around the other woman's waist. Susie looked like all her Christmases had come at once.

They were offered first pick of the buffet, and they loaded up two paper plates to share. Bernie selected a range of sandwiches, cheeses and sausage rolls while Serena gathered slices of cake and pieces of fruit and some chocolate. Together they sat at a table and ate sweet and savoury off the two plates. Caroline and Susie came and sat next to them, looking thrilled at seemingly nothing.

"You two seem pleased with yourselves, and I can't think why since we now know you spent the day setting up here with the rest of the Women's Guild rather than alone with one another at Susie's house." Serena winked at them. Susie beamed at Caroline.

"We are thinking of moving in with one another." Caroline announced and Bernie swallowed her sausage roll before replying.

"Well you know what they say about women moving fast…"

"It just seems more practical since we both live alone anyway. My house is the obvious choice, and it all seems relatively simple. I don't mind Susie's pussy being under my roof and that would have been the only real issue." Serena, by now used to Caroline's mishaps with words, turned to a flushed looking Susie.

"I take it you have a cat? Because I doubt she would mind your other pussy being in the same room as her." Susie nodded, looking relieved and a tiny bit embarrassed at Serena's quick assessment of Caroline's meaning.

Rosie bounded over with a large block of cheese in her hand. She curtsied before them and presented the dairy product to them looking unbelievably proud.

"Cheese for thanksgiving and luck and matrimony." She smiled widely and Bernie and Serena looked at one another, eyes a little wide. "Enjoy it your highnessessesses."

"Thank you Rosie, we shall share it with my nephew Jason, he loves cheese." Serena smiled kindly at her, internally wondering how they were going to transport a block of cheese back to Holby City without it going sour and smelling the car out. Caroline, seeming to read her thoughts, leaned over and made an offer that they could take one of her cool bags home with them. They smiled gratefully at their new friend.

Their buffet eating was once more interrupted by the arrival of Sal's daughter in law Yasmeen and her digital camera. When she entered, Eileen called everyone to attention and had them gather in the centre of the room surrounding Bernie and Serena. They were all sternly instructed to smile at the camera and Rosie loudly shouted the word cheese, which got everyone smiling. Eileen seemed far too smug about the thought of putting the photos online to try and outcompete the activities which the neighbouring village of Hole's Women's Guild got up to. As the crowed to herself Serena shared an amused look with Bernie. Perhaps they would never know just why Eileen was so desperate to be better than Hole. They also questioned whether they were really good enough to outcompete another village. Two middle aged female surgeons who happen to be in a relationship didn't appear to be all that fascinating to them. They doubted that they would ever have many fans jealous of the Clatterford Women's Guild for being able to meet them. But if the thought kept Eileen happy they were willing to let her run with it.

Kate came and sat next to Serena after the photos had been taken, and patted her on the knee gently. Serena looked a little awkward and laced her fingers with Bernie's to keep her strong. She could sense another sympathetic chat coming along.

"Soooo…. How are you doing?" Kate asked in her meant to be sympathetic but actually borderline patronising voice. Serena smiled at her.

"Good, thank you. This holiday has really helped me to relax and unwind." Kate nodded then turned to Bernie.

"And what about you? Do you ever get sad? I imagine being an ex-soldier would mean you are acquainted with the cycle of grief?" Bernie stiffened slightly before responding politely.

"On the whole I am fine with it. Being a doctor probably helps me to come to terms with it a bit better."

"Hmmmm, yes. I can see that might be the case. But if you ever need any help with grief or coping or, or, or computers or anything at all that I can do for you then please call me. I also know a good vicar if you ever needed one of those at all." Tittering, she slipped a folded piece of paper across to them. "It's been a pleasure meeting you both." She giggled to herself and the couple shared a look before promising that if they ever wanted help with any of those things they would not hesitate to call Kate.

It seemed like a bizarre wedding line-up of sorts, or a weird convention panel at one of the comic cons Jason had been to with Alan and showed them photos of. Bernie and Serena appeared to be the star attraction who people waited their turn to come and address and spout good things about. Eileen was, of course, the most flamboyant, heading their way alongside Queenie and Pauline who made polite small talk as Eileen gushed on about the virtues of the health service and the British armed forces. It seemed, to Eileen, a great shame that she had somehow managed to go the entire week forgetting to mention her dear old daddy's medals to Bernie, who she assumed would know everything about them. Bernie was courteous and chatted with Eileen about her father's bravery whilst Pauline asked Serena if she'd ever stayed in 'the travel lodge' where she occasionally took a night watch shift. Serena said she didn't believe she had, though she had stayed in many hotels for medical conferences throughout her career. Queenie was excitedly asking Serena if she knew of all of the fun clubs her daughter was part of (since Gaye had now returned back home). Serena admitted that she was aware of Pride, but was not on a Sapphic dating app because she was more than happy with Bernie. Queenie nodded and seemed satisfied with the answers she had been given. Eileen, having exhausted Bernie's military history general knowledge (Bernie really wished Jason had been there to answer some of the more in depth questions), turned and kissed Serena on both cheeks, telling her she should consider joining her local Women's Guild as soon as she was back in Holby, or otherwise return to Clatterford in the future to another Guild event – Eileen seemed especially keen for Bernie and Serena to attend a 'famous' Victoriana tea party (and seemed oblivious to the groans and eye rolls two thirds of the Guild gave at the mention of the event).

Finally, Bernie and Serena made their way over to where Sal and Tip were sneakily sharing a hip flask of something Bernie suspected was a little stronger than the elderflower cordial Eileen had on the buffet. Serena held out her hand and took the flask, having a hearty swig before raising her eyebrows and coughing a little.

"What's in there?!"

"Sal and Spikey are trying to brew their own organic craft ale in my shed so I helped myself to some."

Bernie took a swig herself and placed her hand over her mouth,

"I say! I've filled tanks up with stuff weaker than that!" Sal and Tip laughed at her exclamation as Serena looked at her fondly.

"Yes, I'm not sure that'll be flying off shelves or be a popular order at The Fountain anytime soon," Tip acknowledged. "I'll stick with the good stuff from Ireland for now." Sal nudged her.

"I'm not sure anything would make you give up Guinness for good!"

"True. The Irish just know how to make good booze." They all agreed at that, though Serena put in a good word for Shiraz from the south of France, memories of her sabbatical filling her mind.

Bernie and Serena spoke some more with Sal and Tip, Tip especially thanking them for helping Colin when he was in trouble. Bernie offered some advice for the best ways to keep Colin's wounds sterile and healing nicely on the farm, while Serena offered Sal some recommendations for recent articles in community medicine which she thought the woman might be interested in. Eventually, as things quietened down, they all headed out of the village hall and to the pub, where, as the evening drew on, Bernie and Serena bid their goodbyes to their newfound friends. At the insistence of all of the woman (and James, Tash and Spike who were all in the pub too), they both agreed that in the future they would return to Clatterford and see them all again.

Upon arriving back at the house they had been calling their holiday home for a week, the two doctors were reluctant to go to bed and admit that their week away was nearly at its end. They sat out on Caroline's back patio for a while, snuggled up to one another and watching the sun go down on their holiday in Clatterford. As restful as their holiday may have been, they were both ready to once again embrace the hectic nature of life at Holby City Hospital. They doubted they could cope forever in the sleepy stillness of a village like Clatterford. Bernie especially was getting restless, and needed some action to keep her going on a day to day basis.

Early the next morning, the alarm on Serena's phone jolted them awake and they smiled sleepily to one another as they stretched in bed. They lazily dragged themselves from under the covers and dressed. Upon making their way downstairs, they were surprised to find Caroline and Susie in the kitchen with a full cooked English breakfast waiting for the two surgeons. In answer to the surprise written across the faces of her guests, Caroline spoke.

"We just wanted to thank you for everything." Susie nodded.

"We may never have admitted how dear we were to one another without both of your help."

"No problem," Serena smiled at them both.

"And thanks for a cooked breakfast before we drive home, that's very thoughtful," Bernie added before tucking into her sausages and bacon with gusto.

When Bernie and Serena finally began their drive back to Holby City, it was with stomachs full of food and hearts full of happiness. They were ready to return to their everyday lives refreshed and renewed by the community of Clatterford.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

(a/n – so this is the end, folks! I've enjoyed this fic immensely, although sticking to the exact timeframe for publishing updates was a challenge when I was essentially sat on 20k worth of fic that I was bursting to share with you guys. Thanks to all who have left lovely comments etc!)

Chapter 9: Recollections

They'd returned to Holby City refreshed and revitalised, all the better for their week in Clatterford. As predicted, it was all go from as soon as they were back, with paperwork and board meetings seemingly every minute of the day. They were still able to recount tales of their week away to their colleagues, alongside showing them the photos they had taken while they were there. Jason was especially fascinated by some of these, and looked at them avidly before excitedly telling Bernie and Serena of the fun he had had in Aberdeen. He was keen to be able to assist on the summer school programme again the following year. In fact, they both felt exceedingly proud when Jason announced that the director of the scheme had been so impressed with Jason's leadership and communication skills when interacting with the young people that he had decided to offer him an advanced role the year after which involved even greater responsibility from him and also meant that he would earn money for doing it. Jason was thrilled, as were Serena and Bernie.

When they'd arrived back on the first Saturday they had entered the house and immediately set to work on the general household admin that had been ignored for the week they had been away. Serena put on a fresh load of laundry so that all of the clothes they had worn whilst in Clatterford could be cleaned. She momentarily mourned the fact that the jodhpurs Bernie had worn had belonged to Caroline and decided that if Bernie ever did take up horse riding again then she would accompany her to any equestrian outlets in order to choose the most form fitting attire for her partner. Meanwhile, Bernie sorted through the week's mail that had been pushed through, sorting it into junk mail, important bills and other correspondences. There seemed to be an absurd amount of takeaway leaflets, and she briefly mourned the fact that they'd missed a brilliantly cheap pizza deal at her favourite takeaway. She was soon perked up again by Serena reading the small print (and teasing Bernie about needing glasses in order to be able to read the minute writing at the bottom of the voucher). She informed Bernie that the voucher expired that day so they could use it to get pizza for their evening meal because she doubted either of them would be in the mood to cook a proper meal after just coming back from their holiday. Bernie readily agreed, eyes shining at her partner as she daydreamed of one of the best ham and pineapple pizzas she had ever tasted (Serena was much more keen to get a pepperoni pizza alongside Bernie's, and also whatever Jason texted her back to say he wanted).

They went to pick a very happy but also rather exhausted Jason up from the train station in the early evening, and Bernie ordered the pizzas as Serena was driving them back home, because they reckoned that by the time they arrived home the pizza would be nearly due and they were all absolutely ravenous. They were pretty much correct in their predictions given the fact that as Serena was unlocking the house the delivery man pulled up at the side of the road, so Bernie went to pay him and collect their meal. Over their takeaway, Jason explained to them all about his week away, and told them that once they had finished eating he would show them examples of some of the thank you letters and cards the children on it had written him. Serena and Bernie listened to him talking and felt happy that he had enjoyed his experience so much. Once they were all full of fast food, Bernie leaned back and smiled happily.

"That's one thing which I missed while we were on holiday. A proper ham and pineapple takeaway pizza."

"Did Clatterford not have anywhere to get takeaway pizza?" Jason asked. "Aberdeen did. We had it on the last night. Their thin and crispy cheese and tomato pizza was really nice. Not as good as this takeaway, and not on par with the pizza restaurant in the city centre, but still excellent."

"No Jason, Clatterford was quite a small village," Serena explained, cutting into his wandering thoughts about his top ten pizza selling establishments. "There was a corner shop and a couple of pubs but the nearest fast food takeaway was in a different village a few miles away." Jason didn't look impressed.

"Well that's inconvenient if you want a takeaway. I couldn't live somewhere like that, Auntie Serena."

"Don't worry Jason, neither could we." Bernie laughed.

"Did you not enjoy your holiday then Auntie Bernie?"

"No we did Jason, it was very peaceful. But I think it might get boring if you lived there every day."

"I agree," Jason nodded. "And there wouldn't be nearly as many family pizza nights!" They all laughed. Serena thought fondly about how much she had missed the simple family pizza nights while she had been in Clatterford. The group meal with Caroline's family had been wonderful, but she did so enjoy her nights in with just her, Bernie and Jason. She wistfully thought about how perfect pizza nights would be if Elinor were still alive, then managed to focus on the people around her in order to prevent herself from falling into a mournful train of thought.

Upon returning to working at the hospital, between them Bernie and Serena managed to handle the teasing off their various colleagues about what exactly they may have got up to during their getaway. Ric Griffin, after welcoming them back, made a remark about them choosing to go on holiday somewhere with no good tourist attractions to need an excuse to leave the bedroom for. Serena raised a challenging eyebrow as Bernie folded her arms and told him to try looking at a Women's Guild schedule.

When Fletch and Raf made some joking comments about the nature of activities they presumed they had got up to during their week away Serena just mentioned how coincidental it was that the two of them had managed to roster themselves off schedule while the children were at summer camp for a week and asked if they were going anywhere nice together. Bernie smirked at them smugly as the two men blushed bright red and the teasing from them soon stopped. Bernie and Serena had secretly been contemplating just how close Raf and Fletch were for many years. They had arrived at the conclusion that if the two were just close friends that was fine, but if they had indeed ventured into something more then the two consultant surgeons would support them completely. They both made wonderful parents to the Fletchlings.

All in all, they didn't mind the gentle jibes and remarks, because they had missed their friends at the hospital. For fear of it going off, they cut off some of the humongous block of cheese which Rosie had given to them and distributed it amongst the staffrooms as a holiday present off them all. Some of their colleagues seemed a little confused at the fact that they'd brought back cheese instead of the usual boxes of shortbread or sticks of rock one usually acquired in British holiday destinations but most appreciated the extra food. Henrik Hanssen in particular came and expressed a new found fondness for the cheese which they had brought back. They promised him that they would find out the details of the retailers which the cheese factory distributed its products to in order for the man to get his hands on some more of the dairy product.

A week or so after their return, Bernie and Serena were alone in the house, simply basking in one another's company as the manic week caught up with them. Lying across the sofa, Bernie was idly running her fingers through Serena's short locks. As they were dozing, the doorbell rang. Serena, groaning slightly in agitation at being disturbed, got up from where she was sprawled across Bernie's lap and went to answer the door to their visitor. She arrived back soon after holding a large display of flowers and a sealed envelope. Bernie's brow furrowed.

"Do you have a secret admirer?" The jealousy flaring up inside her was barely concealed by her supposedly light tone of voice. Serena looked at the envelope, squinting her eyes slightly.

"They're addressed to both of us so if I do have a secret admirer they're a pretty cruel one." Bernie sat up properly and they opened the envelope together after Serena had placed the flowers in the centre of the coffee table.

'Dear Bernie and Serena,

We hope this note gets to you alongside the flowers. They are to express our immense gratitude at all you both did to help us to finally admit our feelings to one another over the course of the week you were in Clatterford. Furthermore, your confidence at standing before an audience and talking about your passions has inspired us to deliver a talk of our own to the Guild. I will be doing half the presentation on creaming, for the Guild always has held it as one of my talents. Susie's half of the talk is going to be on her area of expertise – lollipopping. We shall let you know how that goes, and I hope you do not mind if we contact you for advice as we get nearer to the date. We are going to do our best and hope that it is enough as we support one another. At least if it goes terribly we both enjoy our spooning – we've been doing a lot more of that recently, and are finding it very enjoyable.

I wish to extend an invitation for you both to come and stay anytime you require a break from the hectic nature of the National Health Service. I sincerely hope that no more bad things come your way for you truly are a wonderful couple. I believe the children nowadays would say that I'm to wish you positive Kamasutra, so enjoy that.

I have also promised to extend to you the well wishes of the Clatterford Women's Guild. Eileen informs us that as honorary guild members you are welcome to come back at any time, especially to a Victoriana Tea Party. Please don't feel like you must take up that offer, we can assure you that they are not all that special. Though should you wish to experience one, our household is always open to you both.

All the best,

Caroline and Susie xx

(P.S. She means just karma, not Kamasutra, I think. And our talk is about frosting cakes and making flavoured ice lollies for summer picnics. She means baking when she says spooning, but we are doing a lot of both meanings thanks to you. And both are very, very enjoyable so once again thank you very much. – S)'

Serena laughed at the note.

"Oh it wouldn't have been a true note from Caroline if it didn't have an unintentional wording error! Though it is jolly nice of her to wish us a good sex life. I think the aspects of the Kamasutra which we have experienced together have been rather positive, don't you darling?" She raised an eyebrow at Bernie who flushed a light shade of red at some very pleasurable memories which sprang to mind. Serena studied the rest of the letter. "And as for what their talk could have been about… I would have been suggesting we go back to witness that for ourselves." Bernie snorted and tipped out the rest of the contents of the envelope.

It was copies of the photos which had been taken of them at the various Guild events throughout the week. Some of them doing their talk, some of them laughing amongst others at the village fun day, and some of them posing with assorted members of the Women's Guild at their surprise goodbye tea party. They all brought happy memories to the front of Bernie and Serena's minds. They looked over the various faces of all of the friends they had made and shared anecdotes about what they thought of them all. To their surprise, they both found that despite the odd nature of the Clatterford Women's Guild, both Bernie and Serena couldn't imagine their holiday to the sleepy Devon village not including the mismatched group of women. They both vowed to get some picture frames or a photo album to put the shots in so that they could remember their holiday. Bernie also thought they should ask Caroline and Susie if they could get Yasmeen or Sal or Kate to email them the photos so that they could put them on their computer. Serena agreed that it was a very good idea.

Over a cup of tea later on in the day, they were still drawn to the memories of their time in Clatterford. Tracing Bernie's face on one of the photos with her fingernail, Serena looked up at her partner.

"Bernie?"

"Yes Serena?"

"Would you ever consider actually going back to Clatterford on holiday?"

"I rather think I would, though getting the time off with Hanssen every year might prove to be a little tricky."

"But what if we were to invite a couple of them here for a city break? Show them the big sights of Holby City."

"Any couple in particular?" Bernie's eyes were shining.

"I was thinking Caroline and Susie. We could invite them over next year and return the hospitality."

"I think that's a wonderful idea Serena," Bernie pressed a kiss to the corner of Serena's mouth. "Just wonderful."

Later, when they were lying in bed together, Serena's head pillowed on Bernie's chest, they discussed something else.

"Did you enjoy the Women's Guild, Bernie?"

"They were okay."

"Should we look up the Holby City branch?"

"And dedicate our lives to jam and Jerusalem?"

"We could. Though I'm not sure I could put up with mundane crafts and retirement talks on a regular basis."

"I agree. I'd much rather spend any time I have away from the hospital with you."

"Should we just stick with being Clatterford's unofficial guild members then?"

"Mmm, yes. Let's just be Clatterford's unofficial guild members."

They drifted to sleep feeling content, knowing that on their holiday they'd made some wonderful friends and helped two women find the love they deserved to share with one another. That was a good enough holiday for them. They didn't need expensive luxury holidays to foreign countries or meticulously planned spa retreats. They'd both done enough of those in their lives. Now, they decided, now was the time for them to take relaxed holidays amongst unexpected friends in quiet corners of the English countryside.

And in a sleepy Devon village not too far away from Holby City, two other middle aged women were also curled around one another contentedly. Caroline and Susie had matching gentle smiles on their faces as they traced meaningless patterns into one another's skin. The skin which they had both been admiring for far too long and had done nothing about except silently pine in the isolation of their own homes. They both realised just how long they could have taken to finally act upon their feelings for one another, or potentially both Caroline and Susie knew that they may never have acted upon their mutual attraction to one another at all. The thought that they had missed out on so long together, and that they could have never experienced the sheer joy which they shared with one another was a terrifying thought indeed.

Caroline vowed that never again would she deny herself anything which she believed would bring she and her partner happiness. Susie, for her part, had decided that never again would she deny who she was. Her children, Caroline's children and anybody else who wished to know could be told that she was in a relationship with another woman, and felt the happiest that she had been in years. Village gossip could be damaging but all in all she and Caroline had cemented their places as well respected figures in Clatterford and the surrounding area, so Susie did not feel that any gossip which did surface could be too hurtful. Besides, she and Caroline didn't care. They were strong women who believed in one another and simply wanted to capitalise on the happiness which they had finally found together.

It came as a surprise when they discovered that Eileen had sent off to the Big Wheel in order to get a special Women's Guild Diversity Celebration pack for them all to go through together. It was a little embarrassing (particularly Rosie asking just how similar certain activities were to eating ice cream) but on the whole both Caroline and Susie were touched at their support network of friends showing such solidarity and support to them (even if Tip did rather bluntly state that they'd done that much pining they could have had an entire forest).

After all that had been done, the two of them were utterly grateful for the two women who had come to stay in Clatterford and found themselves as matchmakers, celebrities and unofficial guild members.

The End.

(a/n – did you all enjoy? I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry if this fic essentially seemed plotless – it was even though it had the biggest plan I've ever had for a fic. Thanks again for all your comments, kudos etc)


End file.
